


This is us

by CowandCalf, H50sm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: Steve sat in his office, he was unsure on how to break the news to his team. To his Danny. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on the headrest of his chair. When did Danny, become his Danny? He sighed, it didn’t matter. All that mattered is that he had to tell him. The sooner the better. He was leaving a week from Monday.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I had started this story in August and then with getting sick in September I just wasn't ready to post this story. I think because it kind of brought up weird feelings for me, but I'm ready now! So, you'll notice that I added another author to this story, my dear friend wrote TWO of the chapters for me and I will for sure let you know which ones were hers before I post it. So please, she did such a fantastic job on writing the chapters, don't forget to tell you thank you!

FRIDAY-

 

Steve sat in his office, he was unsure on how to break the news to his team. To his Danny. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on the headrest of his chair. When did Danny, become his Danny? He sighed, it didn’t matter. All that mattered is that he had to tell him. The sooner the better. He was leaving a week from Monday. It left him seven days to get his gear together, to make sure everything was in order at his house. Make sure his will was updated, and all of his accounts had someone he trusted on them. He needed to tell the team and Danny but right now, right now he needed to get up. He couldn’t breathe. He was having a panic attack? When did he ever get those? He never got those, he stood up and took several calming breaths. He felt grounded again. He needed that. He picked up the stack of papers he had finished and walked out of the office, he knew Danny would be on his six the moment he walked out of his office. Steve walked towards the young officer and placed his files down before her. “It’s your turn to run these in.”

“Shit.” Kono exclaimed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Steve smiled, but then smiled again. He smelled Danny. His cologne smelled amazing. Steve loved the smell of Danny. He smelled like warm sun, fresh cotton and always something a little spicy, and coffee and sugar, that was his signature smell. Steve turned and faced Danny. “Hey..” They had a lot tension for a long time, that neither of them could really figure it out. They tried, therapy didn’t help. Steve was at a loss, until a few months ago they shared a moment. A moment that almost caused them to kiss. But, always the interruption of a cell phone close by. Steve knew by the look in Danny’s eyes, he felt it too. He wanted it too. 

“Hey…” Danny breathed out. Almost forgetting that Kono was there. 

“So, listen.” Steve began. “BBQ tonight at my house? I’ll provide everything, just show up, yeah?” He looked between Kono and Danny. 

“Sure, want help setting it up?” Danny asked. 

Steve smiled the mega watt smile that was only meant for Danny. “Course. Let Chin know, okay? Just Ohana tonight guys.”

“Everything okay boss?” Kono asked. 

Steve had forgotten she was there, he nodded and smiled. “Yeah, everything good. Just the family tonight.”

The two agreed, and Steve left for his house. He had gotten everything ready to go. Danny showed up with beer and some paper plates shortly after Steve had gotten into the water for a swim. Steve was going to miss this. He wanted to spend as much time in the water as possible. He didn’t know when he’d see it again. When Steve started to walk back to shore from his swim, he saw Danny sitting in his usual chair. “Hey…” Steve was heaving from his long swim. “…been here long?”

Danny suppressed the feeling at seeing Steve, his Steve dripping wet. “No, just thought I’d relax.”

Steve smiled and sat down in the chair next to Danny’s. 

“So, what’s the real reason for this event?” Danny asked. “Don’t lie to me Steven.”

Steve looked over and met Danny’s deep blue eyes. “Then don’t make me lie to you, just wait until everyone gets here huh?”

Danny nodded and took a swig of the beer he had in his left hand. Steve got busy with the BBQ and the rest of the team showed up, they all ate the delicious food and had many beers. Steve cleared the plates and got everyone a fresh beer. “Okay, so you all are probably wondering why we got together.” He asked, keeping his standing position at the head of the table. 

“Well I know I am, but go on.” Danny said with annoyance.

“I got a call yesterday, I’ve been called back to duty.” Steve said with a grimace.

Kono and Chin exchanged looks, but Steve zeroed in on Danny’s reaction. His jaw was set and it looked like he was holding back tears. “Danny, say something. Anything.”

Danny’s blue orbs met Steve’s. “I’m fine. Everything is fine.” He stood up and started to walk towards the beach. 

“You’re leaving?” Steve panicked. “Don’t leave, stay. Please.”

Danny swallowed and pinched his fingers together. He shook his head and looked back over at Steve. “I…..” He blew out a sharp breath. 

“You’re hurt.”

“Never mind, forget it.” Danny turned and started to walk away. He needed to breathe. He needed to not be around Steve right now. 

Steve moved quickly going after Danny, leaving Kono and Chin behind. Their little exchange on the cousins minds. “Don’t you dare leave me!” Steve yelled catching up to Danny. 

Danny stopped, his feet in the warm sand. What was left of the sun, was sinking lower into the ocean. The rays of sun was dancing on Danny’s skin, his hair. “Danny…..I…”

Danny turned to face Steve. And when he saw the tears escaping his partners eyes, he realized they both were going to take this to the next level. Danny reached up and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. “How long do we have?”

“Nine days.”

“That’s not long.” Danny said, pulling Steve closer into his body. 

“I know. But, Danno?” Steve leaned into Danny’s hands on his face. “I love you.”

Danny choked out a sob. “I love you too Steve.”

Steve grabbed Danny by his hips and pulled him flush against his body, wrapping his arms around Danny’s shoulders. Danny’s arms around Steve’s waist. Steve’s face was buried in Danny’s neck. Breathing in the smell of him. Danny was gripping Steve’s back and shirt like his life depended on it. “How are we going to do this Steve, how long will you be gone?”

“I’m not sure. I have to head to Hickam this week for a run down. But I was told maybe only a few months.” Steve pulled Danny at arms length. “We will figure this all out Danny, I swear.”

“When Steven?”

Steve smiled. “I love it when you call me Steven.”

Danny smiled and sat down in the sand. “Sit with me, I need to talk this out.” Steve sat down and interlocked his fingers with Danny’s. “We aren’t gay, but why do we love each other?”

Steve shrugged. “ I don’t know Danny. It’s just us, we’ve always done things differently. But I know I love you and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make us work.”

Danny looked at Steve and rested his head on the taller mans shoulder. “Me too.”

“Communication wont happen often, if at all babe. Sometimes I have no access to anything”

Danny nodded. “This scares me Steve. What about DADT?”

“Who’s going to ask me Daniel? No one. Everyone has always known me as a player…not that I ever was!” Steve talked fast. “It’s going to be fine.”

The men sat in silence for a while watching the sun fully set, and the dark sky taking over. The stars and moon coming out. They made small talk about things, about how they wanted to take this slow. They needed to take this slow. They felt a warm blanket around their back and Kono laying one on their front. She smiled and winked, walking away. Steve moved the blanket and spread his legs, motioning for Danny to get between them. Danny did as he was asked and Steve wrapped the blankets back around them. “Better?”

Danny nodded. “I’m just afraid I’ll end up like another Catherine.”

“She was never my girlfriend Danno, I never loved her. I had sex with her for the first few years, but never here. Never Hawaii.”

“I trust you Steve.”

“What will you tell Gracie? Will she think this is weird?”

“You can bet on that. You are her Uncle, but I think as long as the PDA is not really focused on she will be okay in time. She wont ever be mean about it.”

“Do you want to tell her right away?”

“Maybe, she might deal with it better. I’m not sure.”

 

Steve and Danny fell into a comfortable silence again. Only realizing that Kono and brought out another blanket and two sweaters and a large thermos of hot coffee and two mugs. The men put the sweaters on and sipped on the coffee. Warming them up, they talked about work and Grace. Their families and many other things. Steve told Danny about a few close calls he had while in the SEALS, but soon enough Steve realized he would be doing this all over again. Only this time, he had something to come back for. 

“You got real quite, what happened? Where did you go?”

Steve shifted his body so he could look into Danny’s eyes. “I’ve never had to come home before, I’ve always been expendable. But now, there’s you. And Gracie. I want to come home to you two. I need to come home.”

Danny smiled weakly. “Trust me babe, I wish we figured this all out sooner. But we didn’t so lets just spend as much time as we can together the next nine days. And we will do what we can to stay in contact while you are gone, trust me. Inside I’m flipping out. But we can handle this together. Just like we always do.” Danny looked out at the water. “You are never, ever expendable.”

Steve nodded. “Can I kiss you?”

Danny took a deep breath in. “Have you ever kissed a man before?”

Steve shook his head no, and shrugged. 

“Me either.”

Steve swallowed thickly.

Danny nodded and Steve leaned in. His hands framing Danny’s face, but then sliding down his face to grip his hands. They were inches away from one anothers lips. Steve gently pushed his against Danny’s. Their lips moved together softly, keeping the kiss very tender and sweet. When they finished, their heads rested against one another. “We are in this together right, Danno?”

Danny smiled. “Yeah. Together.”

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. “Let’s lay back, I’ll cuddle you and tell you about the stars.”

Danny laughed as he laid down next to Steve. “I never pictured you as a person that likes to cuddle or one that knows about the stars.”

Steve roared in laughter as Danny used Steve’s shoulder as a pillow. “There’s a lot about me you don't know. And I know about the stars because my Dad, he would always get me out here to look at them. Maybe Gracie would enjoy this.”

“She would, because it’s you. She loves just being around you.”

“You said I wasn’t good with kids.”

Danny smiled. “You are good with her, you should pick her up from school this week. She’d love it.”

Steve grinned and kissed the top of Danny’s head, his eyes closing at the gesture. “I love you Danny, and I love that you trust me with her.”

Danny hugged Steve tighter. Steve pointed out the consultations and other facts about the stars for well over an hour. They chatted about small things and about big things. They stayed out under the stars all night long, completely forgetting about the cousins.


	2. He needs you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve chanced a glance over at Chin. “You are quite.”
> 
> Chin shrugged. “Are you happy Steve?”
> 
> Steve smiled and looked up towards his bedroom. “I am. It’s new and different.”
> 
> “Don’t hurt my boy.” Chin said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter is short, but I promise it will be amazing in the end! :D

SATURDAY-

 

Steve woke up to Danny shivering next to him. Steve moved his body and took the sweatshirt off, laying it over Danny. And covering him up with the blankets. He watched as Danny relaxed under the new warmth. Steve smiled and stretched out his back. He walked up to the house and found Chin asleep on the couch and Kono on the chair. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He started coffee, and went up stairs to shower and change. After he was done he left the house and went to get Danny items from his house that he’d need for the day and to get Coco Puffs and Malasadas. When he arrived back at his house everyone was drinking coffee in the living room. Steve looked at Danny and smiled. “So I got you some stuff?” He handed him the bag. 

“Thanks.” Danny blushed. “I smell sugar.”

“You would.” Kono frowned. 

“Malasadas and coco puffs.” He lifted two bags. 

“I love you Steve!” Kono jumped up and ran towards Steve, taking the bags from his hands and walking towards the kitchen. 

Steve smiled. “Sorry, I guess if you want food you’ll need to follow Kono.”

Danny nodded and smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll…um…just go change?” Danny said as he walked towards the stairs to Steve’s bedroom. Steve nodded. 

Steve chanced a glance over at Chin. “You are quite.”

Chin shrugged. “Are you happy Steve?”

Steve smiled and looked up towards his bedroom. “I am. It’s new and different.”

“Don’t hurt my boy.” Chin said with a smile.

“Never….I love him.”

“I know you do.” Chin stood in front of Steve. “Just come home okay, I don’t want you to not come home. I think we all need you to come home. But Danny, he needs you.”

Steve nodded. “I know he does. Probably just as much as I need him.”

Kono popped her head out of the kitchen. “Bros, are you guys going to talk shop all day or are you going to come eat some grinds?”

Steve flung his arm over Chin’s shoulders. “Let’s go eat.”

 

Danny eventually came down from the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes, the team drank coffee and ate their food outside in the cool Hawaiian air from the ending summer. Steve and Danny sat close, their bodies always touching in some way. Their knees, their feet. Steve at one point pulled Danny closer into him and whispered sweet things into his ear. Kono and Chin looking on at their friends, at the blooming relationship before them. Eventually, Chin and Kono left leaving Danny and Steve outside, Danny leaning on the hood of the Camaro, his arms crossed. Steve crowed around him ad swallowed hard. “I want to kiss you, properly.”

Danny moved his arms and let his hand rest on the hood of the car. “Okay.” Danny breathed out.

Steve wrapped his right hand around Danny’s neck, his fingers intertwine with his boyfriends hair, his thumb on Danny’s cheek. Steve’s left hand rested on Danny’s hip, pulling him flush with Steve as he stood between Danny’s legs. Steve’s lips lowered to Danny’s, as soon as they met there was a spark that neither of them were expecting. Steve pulled back and looked at Danny in the eyes, they both smiled as their lips touched again. This time, Steve pushed his tongue inside of Danny’s mouth, letting his tongue go over every inch of his mouth. The kiss was sweet and smooth, loving and full of care. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waste. Steve leaned Danny back on the hood of the car, letting his weight fall on the shorter man, both moaned at the feeling of their hips pressed together. Steve moved his lips from Danny’s and moved them along his jaw line, to his neck. Danny moaned as Steve reached a little farther and sucked his ear lobe into his mouth, nipping at it slightly. “Shit…..” Danny cussed out. Steve felt his cock twitch against Danny’s. He pulled back and looked at Danny in the eyes. “You can say that again.”

Danny licked his lips. “We….um….should….”

Steve nodded and pulled himself up, bringing Danny with him. “…Yeah…..”

Danny smiled. “I do love you.”

Steve smiled and ran his hand though Danny’s hair. “I love you too babe, so much.” He pulled Danny’s head to his lips and kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep, we didn’t get nearly enough.”

Danny nodded. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here all day. Come by, lets go out to dinner.”

Danny nodded as he moved to the drive side of the car. 

“Call me when you get home okay?”

Danny nodded again. 

“Danny, are you that sleepy?”

“I’m pretty tired”

“Okay buddy…” Steve slammed the door and put his arm around Danny’s shoulder. “…come, sleep over. You are sleeping on our feet.”

“Okay…” Danny let Steve pull him into the house. Steve walked him up the stairs and got laid him on his bed. Steve pulled his shoes off and pulled the blankets up over Danny’s body.

Steve smiled and watched Danny slowly drift off into sleep. Steve smiled and kissed Danny, leaving the room. He went down stairs and got a sheet set out of the closet and a extra blanket and pillow. He made the couch and fell to sleep instantly with a smile on his face.


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I'm all honest, babe. I would want that, seeing all the guys getting their face punched while you defend my honor. It's fucking hot to know you want to fight for me. I love you so much." Steve laughed while he kept kissing Danny's hair.  
>    
> "You get turned on while I kick their asses if someone offends you?...Hmmm...I love that" The last words were only a whisper while Steve pulled his head back to search for Danny's eyes.  
>    
> "Are you good, babe? Did you enjoy our first date despite what happened at the end?" Steve caressed Danny's cheek with his knuckles, grazing softly over his partner's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically wrote the very beginning (Before the date) and the end, where Steve is at home by himself. Miss CowandCalf wrote the entire date. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell her thank you! :-)

SUNDAY-

Steve woke the next morning with a start, he got his bed made up and coffee and breakfast made. He wrote Danny a note telling him to make himself comfortable and he’d be out swimming and working out. When Danny woke up he jumped, unsure of where he was. He looked around and realized it was Steve’s bedroom, and he was fully clothed. Events of last night rolled through his brain as he remembered the kiss. Their first proper kiss. Danny smiled and shook his head, made Steve’s bed and walked into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He used a new one he found in the drawer, changed his shirt into one of Steve’s and got into a pair of Steve’s boxers. He went downstairs in search of the smell. He found coffee and a plate of breakfast. Homemade waffles, eggs bacon with a few slices of fresh melon. Danny picked the plate up and the coffee and took the items out to the lanai, where he saw Steve. His heart skipped a beat and he had butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t sure when he fell for him, but he knew he loved him with all he had. He watched Steve run back and fourth on the beach, doing suicides. Always changing up the ending. After he finished his coffee and his food he went back inside to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen up. Danny found himself looking around Steve’s house, taking everything in. He sat back and thought about when he actually fell in love with Steve. He knew it was when he went to Afghanistan. He had a sick feeling in his stomach that whole time but he knew Steve was alive. He felt him. And when they saved him, and he got to see him, to touch him. He knew, he loved Steve. Danny smiled and went over to the couch, he sat down put on a old movie and fell asleep waiting for Steve. 

 

Steve came into the house several hours later, he toweled off his hair and stripped down to nothing, wrapping a towel around his body. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room where he found Danny snoring slightly. He smiled and quietly went up stairs to shower and change. When Steve returned down stairs he found Danny in the same position on the couch, laying there half covered by a blanket. Steve smiled and bent down on his knees, he took Danny’s hand into his own. Steve was rubbing small circles on his hand. “Hey, Danno? Wake up babe.” Danny moaned and shook his head no. Steve smiled and leaned over to push his lips against Danny’s. “Sleeping beauty, wake up.”

Danny cracked his eyed open. “Fuck you.”

“You wish.” Steve smiled. 

“God, here we go with the complex. You woke me up, what do you want?” Danny tried to ask sounding upset, but his sleep filled voice was just making Steve smile. 

“I wanted to know what you want for dinner, where do you want to go? It’s my treat.”

Danny’s eyed opened all the way. “I’m sorry, did you just tell me that you are paying for something?”

Steve knew where this was going already. “Yes.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope.”

Danny groaned and pulled himself up. “Why now?”

Steve smiled. “Because I treat my dates proper.”

Danny laughed. “Fine, but I’m picking!”

“Fine with me babe, fine with me.”

 

Steve was looking forward all day long to finally make this important event happen. He sat relaxed in the driver's seat steering the car with one hand looking confident to give Danny strength and courage. All while Steve's heart fluttered in his chest like a nervous baby bird. He hugged Danny's hand with his own, large one to squeeze his boyfriend's fingers from time to time. Steve wanted to let Danny know that everything was going be okay, everything would be just fine. They were heading for their first official date and the steely Navy SEAL still felt how his armpits were sweaty. Even if Steve didn't want to show his inner turmoil, he had to admit that all the emotions were quite enough for one evening.

He was going to spend a romantic date with the most important person in his life. He loved Danny in a way it almost hurt. Steve inhaled carefully and blinked several times to get rid of the moist feeling in the corner of his eyes. They agreed to finally take this last step and show their love also in public. For both men it was the first time in a gay relationship. Steve never gave much thoughts about tags. He was convinced that every human being is allowed to decide with whom they spend their life with. Being homosexual, transsexual, pansexual...It was far beyond Steve's grasp to understand why people got harassed for their choice of whom they loved. But all of a sudden he and Danny belonged to the group of gay men and a large part of society still didn't accept this kind love. He prayed for a calm evening. He wouldn't stand it if someone would hurt Danny with a nasty comment.  
   
Danny's soft voice startled Steve and he realized how much he zoned out.  
   
"Hey, babe. You're so quiet, totally lost in thought. Are you okay? Shall we turn around?" Danny twisted in his seat to study Steve's face with a look full of love.  
   
Steve interlaced his fingers with Danny's and pulled his hand to his lips pressing them tenderly against the back of Danny's hand.  
   
"No, we're not turning back. I'm looking forward to this evening for a long time now. It's our first, official date, babe. This evening means a lot to me. And yes, I'm a bit nervous. I hope you won't get bored spending a whole evening at a restaurant with me." Steve winked at Danny keeping his hand in a firmly grip lowering them again onto his thigh.  
   
"You're okay with showing up in public?" Danny asked nonchalantly.  
   
"You're mine, Danny. We belong together. I want to show you off. I want to show everybody how proud I am to have such a handsome, sexy boyfriend." Steve talked in a soft voice while keeping his eyes on the road. "And you're sexy as fuck, Danny Williams." Steve shot Danny a side glance licking his lips. He couldn't keep his voice from getting all husky.  
   
"Keep talking like that, Steve and you have to stop the car and drive somewhere into the woods and we won't have dinner at all. Only dessert." Danny squirmed in his seat.

“It’s not the woods Daniel, it’s the jungle.” Steve smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Steve…” Danny groaned in annoyance.  
   
"Okay…okay…” Steve took a deep breath. “Would you want that? Because you drive me nuts the way you dressed up. I want to lick your nipples through that tight shirt and I want to bury my nose in your sexy fur on your chest..." Steve rasped holding Danny's hand in a tight grip.  
   
"Stop, Steve. Now!" Danny chuckled. "We can't show up in this fancy restaurant tenting our pants already. It's enough that two studs are only interested in each other. No bulge, babe. Shut up." Danny looked out of the window and adjusted his position wearing a happy smile on his face.  
   
"You think I'm a stud?" Steve's voice was smoky.  
   
"Stop it, Steve. Behave." Danny laughed and pulled his hand from Steve's grip.  
   
Steve's grin remained on his face until he pulled up on the parking lot in front the restaurant. But their bubble of happiness burst a little bit when they realized they were doing it, going out,eating at a restaurant with a lot of foreign people not sure how they were going to react.  
   
Both men weren't really relaxed. They were both hyper-aware of their surroundings. They didn't hold hands while they walked the short distance to the entrance. This small incident already heated Steve's nervous system. It bothered him that he even thought about to either take Danny's hand or not.  
   
Fuck it. Danny was his boyfriend and they were on a their first date. They loved each other and he needed to make sure his man was alright. With a confident move Steve took Danny's hand and smiled at the astonished look from his partner.  
   
"I love you." Steve whispered softly while they followed their waiter who guided them to their table.  
   
Danny only grinned proudly.  
   
They chose a quiet restaurant, elegant and well known for its delicious dishes and the excellent service. Steve thought they were safe from any weird looks and funny side glances. He didn't have the intention to share too many kisses or too many affection out in the open. But during their meal and their discussion it just happened that Steve started flirting with Danny. At one point he offered his boyfriend a bit from his tasty meat and instead of placing the portion on Danny's plate he fed him the piece of food with his fork. They just had a good time, every now and then Steve brushed his fingertips against Danny's hand on the table. Danny seemed to relaxed and enjoying the time. Steve paid a lot of attention reading the blond's face expression. He wanted it to be a great date with all the hidden sexiness in between. There were heated looks, soft licks of the lips, challenging eye-dueling and one time Danny winked at Steve and pursed his lips to kiss the air signaling Steve how much he enjoyed the time with him. Steve's system was in a overdrive, he was drunk with happiness and anticipation how the evening would turn out.  
   
Everything was perfect till the moment when the elderly man at the table next to them leaned over to talk to his wife. "I can't stand those fags here. If I knew they let those folks eat here, I would have chosen a different location. " He spoke the words in a hissed tone loud enough to make sure Steve and Danny heard him alright.  
   
Steve leaned back in his chair, pressing his lips together and tried hard not to show how much heat clouded his vision. He saw that Danny heard those nasty words too. He only watched Danny's beloved face. There was this hue of red on his cheeks and his eyes darkened a bit. Other than that he place his fork and the knife on his plate and wiped his lips with the table napkin. He didn't look up to search for Steve's eyes. Steve's stomach dropped to his feet when he saw how shamefully Danny kept his head to hide the sad expression.  
   
"Sir...may I have a word?" Steve pushed his chair back to stand up.  
   
"Steve...don't, please. Just don't" Danny's tired voice was low and soft. "Let it be."  
   
"Danny, he can't say such things. Look how much it hurts you." Steve wanted to take Danny's hand but he only could watch how Danny withdrew it out of his reach. Steve had to bite back his plea. His heart got crushed in his chest. He wanted to get up and just punch this old bastard hard in the face. How did he dare to hurt his Danny that much?  
   
The elderly couple at the other table stood up and got ready to head out. Before the man turned he had to rub more salt into the open wound.  
   
"I don't care what you guys do behind closed doors. But don't offend us normal people with this nasty behavior. I don't need to see this. Go, spend your time where scum like you belong. Damn fags, cocksuckers, all of you." The words got spit out, silently but sharp and full of foulness as if Danny and Steve were dirt everyone could spit upon.  
   
This hurt, an awful lot.  
   
"Don't you dare to make a scene here, Steve. Sit tight and let's pay the bill. I want to go home."  
   
Steve didn't know how to make it right again. The mood drop was almost too much to bear. Steve didn't want to make it harder on Danny. He called for the bill and they head out in an awkward silence, not touching the slightest bit.  
   
Steve needed almost to run to keep up with Danny who had one aim, to get into the car and to go home.  
   
"Danny, please, Danny wait. Not like this. Don't let this bastard ruin our evening. He is old, he is mean, he's not worth it. Danny...stop for a second."  
   
Steve had to grab Danny's arm to keep him from getting into the car. His boyfriend stubbornly looked away and kept his head low, all his frame showed tension.  
   
"Babe, please look at me. Don't let this guy get to you. We knew there are bastards out there. There's a first time for everything, right?" Steve pulled gently at Danny's arm to make him turn around.  
   
"Is this our life now? Do we need to hide? Can't I kiss you in public without being afraid to be offended? I hate it, Steve."  
   
Steve sighed relieved when Danny allowed him to finally hug him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's upper body and kissed the top of his head.  
   
"I don't know if this is our life now. It makes me so angry and I would have loved to kick this old guy's mean ass. I hate to see you getting sad because people don't understand this wonderful love we share. But I guess, we just have to be guarded out in public. Just for the sake of our feelings. Assholes are everywhere, although I would fight every single one until I see this smile on your face again." Steve rocked Danny tenderly in his arms.  
   
"If I'm all honest, babe. I would want that, seeing all the guys getting their face punched while you defend my honor. It's fucking hot to know you want to fight for me. I love you so much." Steve laughed while he kept kissing Danny's hair.  
   
"You get turned on while I kick their asses if someone offends you?...Hmmm...I love that" The last words were only a whisper while Steve pulled his head back to search for Danny's eyes.  
   
"Are you good, babe? Did you enjoy our first date despite what happened at the end?" Steve caressed Danny's cheek with his knuckles, grazing softly over his partner's skin.  
   
"It was perfect. I guess I have to delete the last scene. I'm so not used to this and it really hit me hard. I love you so much, Steve and I got angry because I just sat there, almost ashamed of what we have. This is so stupid!! Let's head home and have another beer down at the beach, chilling and maybe you like to make out a little bit? Doesn't this belong the a first date? Before you take me home?"  
   
Steve's heart stumbled hearing Danny's words and he had to swallow before he could speak.  
   
"You want to make out at the beach?" His cock pulsated already in his briefs.  
   
"Take me home, stud, and let's end this first date in the best way." Danny kissed Steve's tip of his nose before he got into the car.  
   
"Your wish is my command, babe." That's all what Steve needed. He knew despite all the nasty events they were going to end their first date just they way he dreamed of.

 

 Steve crawled up the stairs after Danny left got undressed and got into bed. His pillow smelled like Danny. He smiled and picked up his phone to send Danny a message. “I love you Danno, no matter what. No one will every take that way from me. Ever. Sleep well baby. I’ll try and call you tomorrow when I report at Hickam. Sleep well Danno.”

A few minutes later his phone beeped. Steve smiled as he opened Danny’s text message. “ I love you too Steve and I feel the same way. I I can’t believe people’s ignorance even in this day. I will always love you. Baby, eh? I like when you call me that. Tomorrow wont be the same without you there, but I think we will manage. Look forwards to you calling. Night babe.”


	4. We can do this, Danno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s nearly four am. Why don’t you call it a night? Just get a few hours of sleep?”
> 
> “Yeah. I can just get some sleep.” Steve leaned back against Danny’s couch. “Mmmm sorry I kept you wake.”
> 
> Danny laughed and pulled Steve down into him, letting Steve rest his entire body on his own. Steve didn’t fight it, didn’t even blink when his head landed on Danny’s chest. Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s short hair. They both fell asleep, wrapped in one anothers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, sorry again. But I promise it's gonna be good in the next one!

MONDAY-

 

The next morning Steve dressed in his camo fatigues and headed out the door for a early meeting with the Governor. Once he was done there he went over to the Palace to sign his name on a few papers he had left in his office he got up to the office and didn’t see anyone around so he went right to his desk and started to sign his name on the needed papers. Within a few minutes he looked up to see Danny standing outside of the door, hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face. Steve picked the files up and walked over to Danny, opening the door. “Hey.”

“It’s real ya know? Seeing you in those clothes…” Danny nodded his head towards Steve and sighed. “……I was just shocked that’s all. I’ll be fine. I just thought we’d have more time to spend together.”

Steve nodded and leaned against the door frame. “I know, me too. I wasn’t expecting all of this to go down the way it did. But we can do this okay? You and me, we got this Danno.”

Danny nodded and softly touched Steve’s arm. He wanted to hug him, wanted to wrap his arms around him. But he wasn’t sure if the work place was really the place for that. He didn’t have to think to much about it because before he knew it Steve had him in his arms, holding on tightly. As if he could read Danny’s mind. Steve kissed the side of Danny’s head. “It’s gonna be okay Danno.” Danny didn’t trust his voice to speak, so he settled for just nodding his head in agreement. A moment later Steve walked him with his arm over his shoulder to the computer table where Chin and Kono stood, trying not to watch the two men. Their smiles gave them away though, Steve and Danny just blushed. Steve stood in front of the monitors with his hands holding onto the folders tightly. 

“Okay team, this is how it’s going to play out. Denning has given me authority to appoint Danny as head of 5-0, until I return.” Everyone nodded their understanding and Danny smiled a little. Also knowing that it was Steve’s way of telling him that he was capable and smart at what he does. “Also, you will be down a man, so Denning and I went over who would best fit this job. We have chosen Captain Lou Grover.”

“Of S.W.A.T?” Chin asked shocked. 

Steve nodded. “Yup, he was let go a few weeks ago and he will be here any minute.” Steve looked around his team. “He’s Ohana now, we got this.” Steve looked towards the doors to find Lou walking in, coffee in hand and a box of Malasadas. “See, he’s already an ass kisser.” He nodded towards Lou.

Lou rolled his eyes and smiled over at Steve. 

Steve smiled. “Okay, as I was saying. Danny’s the boss now. I’ll be gone for a while. I don’t really know how long and anyways, it’s classified.” He chanced a glance over at Danny. “I will be able to email, and with a occasional phone call. But I can’t promise I’ll call a whole lot...” Steve looked over at Danny. “….I need to talk with Danny when I do get to call. I’m sure you all understand why.”

Lou straightened up. “I don’t know why, why?” He was a nosy little ass Steve thought.

“Well, we are dating.” Danny said calmly. 

“Oh.” Lou shrugged. “Cool. Makes sense..” He smiled. “….love happens. Can’t help it or stop it. “

Steve smiled and nodded. Okay, maybe this guy isn’t all that terrible. “So I’ll be in and out the rest of this week. I have to be at Hickam most of the time, if any pressing matters come just let me know I can arrange to help. It’s not a huge deal.”

“We sure will miss you Steve.” Kono said with a sad smile. 

Steve shook his head. “Kono, six days okay. Just focus on work guys. I gotta head out, I have a meeting in forty minutes and I can’t be late for it.”

“We will see you later, yeah?” Chin said with a smile. 

“Course.” Steve looked over at Danny. “Walk with me?”

Danny nodded and exchanged looks with his team and followed Steve towards the door, their fingers holding on to one another. “So I’ll see you soon right?” Danny questioned. 

“Of course, I don’t know what I’m doing tonight baby. I may have bring some work home to do, but you are more than welcome to sit and keep me company.” Steve said as they approached the elevators. 

“I might do that. I have Grace for dinner tonight, I was going to talk to her about what she thinks of same sex couples. Just to get her idea on it, ya know?” 

“Course, text me about what she thinks okay?”

Danny nodded. “I want to kiss you.”

Steve smiled, a large teeth showing smile. “Then kiss me, I’m not an employee of Hawaii right now.”

Danny leaned up on his toes and pushed his lips on Steve’s. The kiss was slow and sweet. Full of need and promises. They pulled back. “Love you Danno.”

Danny smiled. “Danno loves you.”

Steve got into the elevator and left Danny behind, watching him leave. 

 

Steve parked his truck outside of Danny’s house. He was bone tired and it was very late. His brain was on overdrive and he still have more files and more reports to look it. He was sick and tired of looking at headless bodies. He hung his lead down low and picked up his leather bag and the mound of files, he opened his truck door and got out. He locked his truck and walked to Danny’s door. He knocked on it and heard the tv pause, footsteps pausing at the door, the door unlocking. 

“Babe, what are you doing here? It’s after eleven.” Danny said moving aside for Steve to walk in.

Steve took a deep breath in. “I know. I know.” He came in and dropped the items on the couch. “I’m so tired and I just got off the base and I have to look at all of this by tomorrow morning at nine am.”

“Shit.” Danny mumbled. “I’ll start the coffee, have you eaten?”

“Yeah, we got fed dinner.”

Danny went into the kitchen to start the coffee while Steve sat down to look over the files and other intel that wasn’t so gruesome. By the time Danny had returned with coffee he had found Steve buried in paperwork. He sat down next to Steve and picked up a pair of ear buds, and put them into the remote and into his ears. Steaming coffee next to him, Steve picked it up and took a long drink. Danny noticed Steve was tense, his shoulders were bunched up and he was rubbing his hand with his face. Several hours later, Danny glanced over at Steve. He had downed the entire coffee pot and was started on another one. Danny sighed as he laid his hand on Steve’s leg. “Babe, you almost done?”

Steve looked over at Danny and swallowed hard. “I”m tired of looking at this shit. I’ve connected the dots, but details of how…..these things took place are missing because there is no intel on it.”

“It’s nearly four am. Why don’t you call it a night? Just get a few hours of sleep?”

“Yeah. I can just get some sleep.” Steve leaned back against Danny’s couch. “Mmmm sorry I kept you wake.”

Danny laughed and pulled Steve down into him, letting Steve rest his entire body on his own. Steve didn’t fight it, didn’t even blink when his head landed on Danny’s chest. Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s short hair. They both fell asleep, wrapped in one anothers arms.


	5. Breakfast to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny moaned out again. “Let me know when your home, I’ll come see you.”
> 
> “Mmmm… cant wait. Have a great day at work baby. Be careful.”
> 
> “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, im so sorry this is shorter.

TUESDAY-

 

Steve woke up, forgetting where he was, he sat up and was breathing hard. He looked around and realized he was at Danny’s house. He panicked and looked at the papers, a blanket was there, covering everything. He heard Danny in the kitchen, he checked his watch. It was seven thirty. He let out a breath. He moved the blanket and packed up all of the items and placed them on the coffee table. He stood up, his body protesting against the way he slept that night. Slept? He smiled. He remembered Danny pulling him into his body and falling asleep and he slept there for a few hours. He wondered what Danny was doing went in search of him, he smelled coffee and eggs. He walked right into the kitchen where he found Danny’s hips swaying to music, ear buds stuck in his ears. Steve smiled and leaned against the door, watching his boyfriend dancing. Eggs, toast, and bacon on a plate with coffee and OJ. Steve shook his head and blushed, Danny always took care of him in ways he could never comprehend. He watched Danny’s ass and realized he’s always wanted to get his hand on that ass and just squeeze it. He smiled to himself, pushed his body away from the door frame and walked right up behind Danny. Steve gripped Danny’s hips tightly, his front up against Danny’s ass. His lips on Danny’s neck. Hot breath on his skin. Heart rates soaring higher. Steve’s hand snaked between their bodies to Danny’s ass and squeezed the perfectly around globes, hard. Danny’s head fell back against Steve’s chest, and moaned deep. Ear buds falling from his ears. “Good morning baby, thank you for this.”

Danny smiled. “Babe, fuck. Welcome.”

“I’m gonna take my food to go. It’s not that I don’t want to eat with you but I’ve got to go spend a little while in the gym.” Steve attached his lips to Danny’s neck.

Danny moaned out again. “Let me know when your home, I’ll come see you.”

“Mmmm… cant wait. Have a great day at work baby. Be careful.”

“You too.” 

Steve turned Danny around and kissed his lips properly. After a few minutes Steve made a sandwich out of the food that Danny made made. Danny got his drinks into some disposable to go cups and kissed his sailor goodbye. Steve got to work on time and was able to work out, but his day drug on as he was given all of the files on his team. He went over every file with a fine tooth comb. He needed to make sure these guys were up to par before he called them to inform them they were heading out on a mission, which he was able to do that night. He had texted Danny and informed him that he was working late and wouldn’t be home but they could meet for lunch the next day if he had wanted. They exchanged several texts though out the evening until Danny had eventually went to bed. Steve drug himself home around one am. He showered and got into bed, where he fell asleep fast.


	6. I can't loose you.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me all information I'm allowed to know. I need at least something Steve. I'm going to miss you so damn much." Danny's lips trembled a bit and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
>    
> "Hey, Babe. I'm still here. Danny, listen. Listen, babe...I'm coming back. You got that? I'm coming back!" Steve grabbed Danny by the neck and pulled their foreheads together, short and quickly. It was not a comfortable position but he needed to feel Danny and to be close to him for this fragment of a moment.  
>    
> A big guy, just normally dressed, not looking aggressive or angry approached their table. "Faggots are not welcome here. Get lost and get the fuck out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So CowandCalf wrote this entire chapter except for the part where Danny is back at the palace. REMEMBER to give her a huge thank you!!!!!

WEDNESDAY-

 

Steve entered the small diner searching for the booth Danny was already waiting for him. He just finished his training and got the debriefing done in time to meet Danny for their lunch date. Steve didn't have time to change into casual clothes and so he tried to ignore all the glances and the openly curious looks that were thrown in his direction. He knew he looked good in his Navy fatigue but he felt somehow exposed among all the civilians watching him as if he didn't belong here. An uniform came always along with a lot of imprinted images in people's minds and a huge responsibility. Steve knew that and he always felt his personality shift a tad whenever he got dressed in his outfit marking him Navy SEAL Commander Lieutenant McGarrett. He was proud of what he achieved and he hoped Danny wouldn't mind eating with him looking all Military material fully dressed in his uniform.  
   
He saw Danny waving his hand to sign him where he sat. Steve made a beeline to Danny's booth.  
   
"Hey Babe. Damn! I didn't know you would show up fully dressed to the nines as the Commander you are. Whoa, babe...you look stunning."  
   
Steve couldn't hide the wide smile spreading over his face splitting it almost in half.   
   
"Don't tell me this turns you on, Williams." Steve had the nerve to lean in, placing his hands on the table in front of Danny and staring at him with an alluring grin. He watched Danny fidgeting with the napkin. "Do you like the uniform, babe?" Steve whispered having way too much fun to tease Danny.  
   
"Sit down you goof, people are shooting already funny looks in our direction. You're literally the yellow dot on a black painting storming this diner with your Navy fatigue. And yes, just for the record...." Danny moved closer after Steve sat down on the bench across Danny. "...you look super hot and sexy like that." Danny lowered his voice to a whisper.  
   
Steve only wiggled his eyebrows.  
   
"How was your day? Did everything went as planned?" Danny tired to make easy conversation but Steve detected the strained emotions behind his partner's questions.  
   
"Danny, I'll be fine. I'll be back soon. And you know, I'm trained for all what we are up to. So don't worry a bit." Steve answered thoughtless while he picked up the menu card to choose a light lunch.  
   
"I don't need this stupid, unsubstantial speech from you Steve. I'm not dumb. You are heading out for a dangerous mission, it always could end lethal. Navy SEALs are trained for worst case scenarios, for the most risky missions that are out there. You will be gone for almost three months....three months, Steve. You will be back right on time to celebrate Christmas with us...." Danny had to stop for a moment to get his voice under control. "And there is no chance to stay in contact with you. I don't know where you are, what you are doing, if you are okay, if you are hurt, if you need help. Nothing. I know shit and I'm worried sick already. So, do me the favor and talk to me, as if you know what I'm going through or don't talk to me at all." Danny's clipped tone cut into Steve's heart. He knew exactly how Danny felt, because he was devastation about their separation too.  
   
Steve closed his eyes for a brief moment. He knew this moment would come, where they had to face what was going on. Steve got called back to active duty and he and his team were signed up for a delicate mission. Steve was excited. A part of him would always be in love with this job, this adrenaline rush and the unknown danger, that kept his system on alert as if he was on drugs 24/7. But this time it was different. He never loved a person as much as he loved Danny. His yearning for his man would kill him, and the SEAL in him was going to switch this part off. He had to fulfill a mission. He had to be focused and there wasn't room for any sort of distraction. He wanted to come back to Danny alive. Steve would never tell Danny any of these thoughts. He had a hard time already watching Danny getting more quiet and cranky because Steve's departure drew nearer with every passing day. There was only one week left.  
   
"Danny, I'm sorry. I want to protect you. I always forget that you know as much as I do about what is going on in the world." Steve took Danny's hands in his and pulled them up just holding them. "What do you want to know?"  
   
"If someone is going to give us the stink eye just because you hold my hands, I'm going to freak out." Danny hissed through gritted teeth.  
   
"Shhh, Danny, just keep your focus on me. Don't care about anything else. Tell me, what do you need to know about my mission. I try to tell you whatever is not classified." Steve allowed Danny to withdraw his hands. He knew that someone was always sitting in the crowd who hated gay men, specially when they had the guts to act on their feelings and exchange touches and affections.  
   
"Give me all information I'm allowed to know. I need at least something Steve. I'm going to miss you so damn much." Danny's lips trembled a bit and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
   
"Hey, Babe. I'm still here. Danny, listen. Listen, babe...I'm coming back. You got that? I'm coming back!" Steve grabbed Danny by the neck and pulled their foreheads together, short and quickly. It was not a comfortable position but he needed to feel Danny and to be close to him for this fragment of a moment.  
   
A big guy, just normally dressed, not looking aggressive or angry approached their table. "Faggots are not welcome here. Get lost and get the fuck out."  
   
Steve's rage rose fast and hot. Before Danny could hold him back Steve stood tall in front of the bully.  
 "Excuse me? What did you just say?" His voice was as sharp as razor blade and his eyes were laser drilling holes into the other man's face.

 "Steve, let it go. Come on, just...hey, Steve." Danny stood up as well, trying to sound calm and reasonable. "You can't afford any confrontation with nobody. Let's go, Steve. Go!" Danny all but dragged Steve out of the diner. Steve used all his will power not to clench his fist to smash the man's ugly face into mush. He never would get used to these insults. He was so tired to always hide his feelings in public.

 "Come on Babe, here, let's by some coffee to go and we sit on a bench and talk. You wearing a Navy Uniform. You can't jeopardize your career. Firstly because of the Navy rules 'Don't ask, Don't tell'. They don't accept gay employees who come out of the closet and secondly you can't throw yourself into a silly fist fight to defend your boyfriend. Not worth it. Let it go." Danny shoved the paper cup of coffee in Steve's hand and pulled him to a nearby bench.

 

 "Nobody has the right to judge who we love. We haven't done anything wrong. I didn't shove my dick down your throat, I was just holding your hand." Steve exhaled heavily.

 "I know, Babe. We talked about it. It will always be nasty and I never will get used to it too. And we are churned up about our good-bye that is coming closer every day. So, fill me in. What do you have for me, uh?" Danny sipped at this coffee waiting for Steve to fill him in.

 "Our mission is connected to ISIS. It's...It's quite risky, we have to plan it carefully and our time frame is short. We have to hit precise and fast. I don't know my team yet. I don't know how I should feel about that. I need the full trust of every member. So the first weeks we plan the op. I have to get to know the guys, I'm their leader."

 Steve noticed that Danny became totally still. He hadn't commented the news and Steve turned his paper cup between his hands waiting till Danny was ready to say something. "Babe?" Steve hesitantly touched Danny's shoulder.

 "I'm scared Steve. Just...it's such a risk, such a crazy dangerous mission and you're the leader. Promise me, Steve, please, promise me to not let me totally uninformed. I'm going nuts not knowing if you are still alive. I can't do it, three months without anything." Danny stared down at his hands and Steve saw the wet drops that fell silently on Danny's thighs leaving dark spots where they whetted the fabric.

"I can't lose you..." Steve barely heard the hushed words.   
   
They were out in the public. Steve was not even able to gather Danny in his arms to comfort him. He bit back his own tears and squeezes Danny's forearm.

 "You won't lose me Danny. I'm coming back to you. And I promise that I make it work. You will get informed that I'm alive. Somehow, every two weeks, okay?

 They sat for some more minutes with heavy, aching hearts, not able to touch properly.   
 "I love you Danny. We'll get through this." Steve's eyes were tearing up again.

 "Love you too, babe." Steve hated to hear so much sadness in Danny's voice but there was nothing he could do to ease that pain.  
 

DANNY BACK AT THE PALACE:

“Bruddha, how was lunch?” Chin asked as he looked up from the computer table. 

“Miserable. That’s exactly how lunch was. I didn’t even get to eat lunch, just coffee.” Danny kept walking to his office, trying to just get somewhere besides the war room. 

“What?” Chin exclaimed following Danny. “Why?”

“Some asshole kicked us out of the restaurant because we are….gay.” Danny said quickly as he walked into his office, and sitting at his desk quickly. 

Chin was hot on his heels. “Danny….are you sure this is what you two want? I mean, what did Steve do?”

Danny shot his head up and looked directly at Chin. “Fuck you Chin. Yes, this is what we want. He was going to defend my honor!” Danny yelled. “I can’t even believe you’d ask me that question, if this is what I really want. Steve….” Danny began. “…He’s leaving me soon. And all I can think about is that we have four days left. Four days Chin!” Danny stood up, pacing the floor. “Do you know what that is like to only have five days left!?” His voice got higher. “To know that in four days, the love of your life is leaving you!” Danny shouted. 

The fact is Chin did know. Maybe not exactly like Danny felt but he knew what it was like to have someone ripped from him. Danny’s words cut like a knife, but his friend was hurt. And he needed to be there for him. 

 

Danny looked at Chin. He realized the impact of what he said. He swallowed hard, just as his office phone started to ring. He sighed, scrubbed his hand over his face and answered the phone. “Williams. Yeah, where? You are kidding me?” Danny sighed and ran a hand over his hair. “Yeah, okay. Give us twenty, lights and sirens.” Danny looked up at his friend. “We have to go to Hickam, we have a hostage situation.” Chin nodded and got Lou and Kono. 

Danny and the team got to Hickam in under twenty minutes, they got out of their vehicles and started towards the command center where computers and people stood. “What’s going on?” Danny asked. 

“Are you in charge?” A man asked. 

Danny nodded. “What happened? And why us?”

“We were told that you could help, I guess one of your guys are in there?”

Danny’s head shot up. “Steve?”

A woman nodded. “Yes, he said to call you guys and you’d know what to do.”

Danny’s hands started to shake. “Chin, we are going in. Go with Kono to the back of the building.” Danny took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Steve was in danger. His Steve. A door busted open and everyone pulled their weapons. Steve walked out of the building holding the shoulder of a man.

“Hold your fire!” Steve shouted. He looked around, his eyes landed on the EMT crew. “Get over here, he needs help!”

Steve held the man up until crews got there, he wiped at his forehead. His eyes landed on Danny. He smiled and held his hand out, calming Danny down. He mouthed that he was okay and turned around to the door. “Come on out…it’s okay. My team is here and they will make sure you all are okay.” 

Several people started to file out. Steve walked towards Danny. “It’s okay. He just…..” Steve turned and looked at the departing ambulance. “…he just needs some help. PTSD.”

Danny nodded. He couldn’t touch Steve the way he wanted but seeing him okay helped. “I’ll uhm…..help these people get home then.”

“Drinks later?”

Danny nodded turned and headed towards the small crowed of hostages. Steve went back to his Commanding officer to debrief from the situation.


	7. Malasadas....and Stress eating.....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny growled. “You fucker, you think it’s cute. I waited for you last night and you come in with that damn smile.”
> 
> Steve smiled more. “The password is you and Gracie.”
> 
> “What?” Danny asked with a pinched expression on his face.
> 
> “It’s Dannomonkey.” He smiled. 
> 
> “Oh.” Danny responded, opening the box and taking a bite of the sugary treat. He swiped the coffee from Steve. “I’m stress eating okay, fuck off.”

THURSDAY-

Steve didn’t leave the base until late again again and didn’t get to see Danny. Steve felt bad so when he got up for his swim and work out he quickly got dressed and headed to Danny’s favorite bakery for Malasadas and coffee. He felt bad that he wasn’t able to spend much time with his new boyfriend but the job came first and he knew that Danny understood that but there was only three days left and Steve as feeling the pressure. On his way to the Palace he was listening to the news on the radio and there was talk of DADT being repealed. He shook his head and turned it off. It was only a dream now, he had hoped that it would happen but he didn’t have much faith in it. He knew of his former team mates that were gay, it didn’t bother him. He never cared. But now it did. His whole life revolved around it. He was dressed in casual clothes, not needed at the base until Monday morning he figured he’d stop in check on the 5-0 team, clear up any paper work and head down to his lawyers office for an appointment at one. When he reached the office he saw the team busy, on the computers doing paper work. Steve stepped in and saw Lou right away. “Hi, Lou. How is everything going?”

Lou looked up from a paper and smiled. “Good, I like it here. Thank you again.”

Steve shrugged. “Anytime, listen. Party at my place Saturday. Bring the family, come on by.”

“Seriously?”

Steve smiled. “You are Ohana now, this is what we do.”

Lou nodded and smiled. “Different from Chicago and HPD. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and the wife is happy again.”

“Anytime.”

“What’s in the box?”

Steve smiled. “Peace offering.” He walked with Lou to the large table where he saw Danny sitting, his shoulders were hunched over and ridged. He was pounding on his laptop with angry fingers. “Hey babe.”

Danny’s head shot up. He turned around and glared at Steve. “Well, look what the cat drug in.”

“Don’t give me that. I brought you Malasadas.”

“Kiss ass.” Danny mumbled standing up. “Least you could do is get me a new computer, this fucker hates me and wants to kill me.”

“Danno, use mine.” Steve handed the box over.

“I tried, but it’s password protected you schmuck.”

Steve smiled. Actually smiled at Danny. 

Danny growled. “You fucker, you think it’s cute. I waited for you last night and you come in with that damn smile.”

Steve smiled more. “The password is you and Gracie.”

“What?” Danny asked with a pinched expression on his face.

“It’s Dannomonkey.” He smiled. 

“Oh.” Danny responded, opening the box and taking a bite of the sugary treat. He swiped the coffee from Steve. “I’m stress eating okay, fuck off.”

Steve nodded. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it.”

“God, how long have you two been married?” Lou asked. 

Steve laughed.

“A few years.” Kono said swiping one of the treats. 

Danny turned and looked at the young cop. “Excuse you, find your own.” He took it back. “Mine.”

Steve laughed. “You clearly need to distress.”

“You clearly need to get a clue.” Danny said gathering up all of his papers. 

“What is your problem?” Steve questioned. 

“You are!” Danny spat as he walked towards Steve’s office.

Steve looked at Kono and Lou. “When did his mood start?”

“Yesterday at lunch. Told me off, how I didn’t know what it was like to loose someone.” Chin chimed in.

“He’s scared.” Steve said. “Look, providing you guys don’t get a case, get him all ready to leave by five okay?”

“What do you have planned?” Lou asked. 

Steve smiled. “I gotta spend time with him. North shore has a great spot to look out at the stars, I think I can talk him down. Just stay out of his way, cause he’s about to get even more mad.” Steve walked over to his office and opened the door. “Baby, I gotta go meet with my lawyer, you’ll be okay here?”

Danny’s eyes met Steve’s. “Why?”

Steve swallowed hard. “I gotta update my will and my um…wishes if I’m ever captured and how I want to be buried and stuff like that.”

Danny looked down. “Leave.”

Steve nodded. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” Danny said softly. 

Steve took a deep breath, watched Danny for a moment before he turned around and walked out of his office. He knew Danny needed some space, time to think. He looked towards his family. “I wouldn’t go in there guys. He needs space okay?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and watched as Steve left the building. Steve went to his lawyers office and got everything all figured out. He wasn’t sure what Danny would think but he knew it was best if he didn’t tell him anything. When five o'clock came around Steve was back at the Palace, he walked in and found the team standing around laughing. Jerry was there and Steve hoped that Danny was in a better mood. 

“Hey Commander, Howzit?” Jerry asked. 

Steve smiled. “Good, thanks Jerry.” He looked around for Danny. “Where is he?”

Lou smiled. “In your office, he’s talking to Grace.”

Steve let out a sigh. “Good, he’ll be in a good mood.”

A few minutes later Danny came out and walked right up to Steve, wrapped his arms around him and   
held on. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I’ve been a asshole.”

Steve held on to Danny just as tight. “I understand, it’s okay.”

Jerry stood with his mouth open and his eyes huge. “Uummmmm?”

Chin shook his head and pushed his finger to his lips, telling Jerry to shut up. 

Danny pulled back and searched Steve’s gray eyes. “They told me I had to be ready, what’s going on?”

“A date. I’m taking you out to see something.” 

Danny took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “Public?”

“No one really knows about this place, and if they do it’s locals. Come on. We got a long drive.” Steve smiled and pulled Danny along with him. Steve threw up the Shaka to his friends behind him and walked out of the office. 

On the drive up to North Shore, Danny sat in the middle of Steve’s truck so he could touch and be close to the SEAL. They talked and kept themselves busy, leaving out the impending departure. The two hour drive was pleasant, when Steve took a dirt road it was almost completely dark. Once there he got out, Danny behind him. “What’s up here babe?”

Steve smiled. “The stars.” He pointed up and Danny gasped. 

“There’s so many.”

Steve nodded. “I use to come here when I was a kid, my Dad showed me this place. He said my mom was close to me and no matter where she was we’d both be looking at this same spot and we’d be together.”

“Steve…” Danny breathed out. Moisture building in his eyes. 

Steve shook his head. “Nope, don’t go there. Tonight is Pizza and beer, and us. That’s it.”

Danny nodded and helped Steve pull the blanket from the back seat, setting it out over the tall grass. It was a great look out. A tall cliff, a few coconut trees, millions of stars. Together they sat and ate the pizza, Danny drank most of the beers. Steve had one, while Danny drank four. He knew his lover needed the extra courage that night, so he didn’t stop him. The talked for hours, about anything and everything and about nothing. They made out like a bunch of teenagers. Neither of them ready to make the commitment to the next level, but the kissing and the touching was good. They both ended up coming in their hands, but it felt good to release. They laid back, warm in the sleeping bag that Steve brought, they were wrapped in each others arms. 

“Shouldn’t we go?” Danny asked, as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Do you want to?” Steve looked over at Danny, he wiped at the falling tears. 

“No.”

Steve smiled. “Okay, we will stay.”

Danny nodded and cuddled up to Steve. Letting sleep pull him under.


	8. Sleep over.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sighed and picked Grace up. Holding her in his arms. “I love you kid.”
> 
> She smiled. “I love you too, but I don’t think I can call you Uncle Steve anymore.”
> 
> Steve laughed. “You can call me whatever you want, okay?”
> 
> She nodded. “Okay. Can I go watch TV, I wont spill the ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EKKK, I loved this chapter. It gave me the feels!

FRIDAY-

Steven had woke up early and got out a thermos of coffee he bad brought, he poured himself a mug and sent a text off to the team, telling them that Danny will be late and he would bring breakfast in. Everyone responded but he ignored them. He looked as Danny started to stir awake. He smiled and got his sweatshirt out from the truck, and poured another mug of coffee. He walked over and sat down on the sleeping bag. “Morning beautiful.”

Danny’s eyes cracked open. “This is the second time we’ve slept under the stars.”

Steve smiled. “You slept, I watched you.”

Danny sat up, his hair sticking up in every direction. “Why didn’t you sleep?”

Steve shrugged and handed Danny the sweater.

“Tell me.” He took the sweater Steve offered, pulling it over his head. 

“I wanted to savor every second of you. Watch you, keep you safe.”

“Steve…”

Steve smiled and brought his lips closer to Danny’s, kissing him softly. “I love you Danny, don’t ever forget that.”

“I wont.”

Steve smiled. “Coffee. I have fruit in the truck.” He handed Danny the mug.

Danny nodded. “We should head back.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled. “I have a toothbrush in the truck too, go clean up. I have a change of clothes for you too. I’ll clean up here.”

The men got the truck packed up, Danny changed and they headed down back to town. Steve dropped Danny off at the Palace and he went home. He cleaned the house, got his paperwork in order. Paid his bills for six months, and put it on auto-pay in case he wasn’t back in time. He gave his house plants a good watering, and cleaned up his yard outside. Mowed the lawn, trimmed the bushes and trees. Watered everything. His neighbor looked and and walked over with his family. 

“Steve, are you okay?” The older man asked. His grand-kids running down to the beach.

Steve tied off a rubbish bag. “Hello Mr. Ruke. Yes, everything is fine.”

The older man nodded. “We were watching you work, haven't seen you do yard work in a while.” He laughed. 

Steve smiled. “Yeah I’m never home to do it. I’m actually deploying on Monday.”

Mrs. Ruke smiled at Steve. “Oh son, be careful over there.”

Steve nodded. “Yes ma’am. I should be home in a few months. Can you keep an eye out on the place for me? I’m sure my friends will stop by.”

“Of course. I’ll call that blonde guy if I see anything strange.” The old man said. 

“Thank you, that would be great.” Steve looked down at the kids playing. “You still have a key right?”

“We sure do.” The older woman said. 

“Fantastic, please when I leave go raid the kitchen for food. I don’t want it to go to waste.”

“Alright…anything I can help with?” Mr. Ruke asked. “I’m sure that boyfriend of yours will do whatever needs to be done. But you are out there protecting us, its the least I can do.”

Steve half smiled. “How did you know?”

He smiled. “Oh, don’t be silly. I’ve seen it for a while. Don’t worry. I wont say anything.”

Steve smiled warmly at the man. “Thank you. And maybe just water over here, when you water yours? Get my mail?”

“Anything for you son, we’ve seen you grow up. Be safe and return home soon.” Mrs. Ruke said before walking down to the beach to catch up with her grandchildren.   
Steve smiled. “Really, thank you. You guys have a good weekend with the kids. In fact, I’m having a BBQ Saturday, come by if you want.”

“Thanks Steve, we may come by for a little while. See you around.”

Steve nodded and took the rubbish out to the can for pickup later in the week. Steve made some food around dinner time and Danny came over after work. He had Grace with him which was a nice surprise so they shared dinner with the small girl. Grace got up and headed to the bathroom just before he brought desert out. 

“Want to tell her?” Danny asked. 

Steve looked over at Danny as he started to dish out the ice cream. “If you want to Danny, yes. I don’t want to cause more stress for you.”

Danny nodded and thought about it. Grace returned and sat down. “Uncle Steve, are you leaving?”

Steve looked at the young girl and handed her a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. “Yes sweetheart I am.”

“Why?” She asked taking a bite. 

Steve looked over at Danny and then back at the girl. “Well, Gracie….” Steve began. “….there’s some bad guys that need to be caught. And I have to go help.”

She nodded. “Is that why Danno has been sad, because you are leaving?”

Danny looked at his daughter. He could never keep anything from her. “Well baby, I wanted to talk to you about why I’m so sad.” Grace nodded and looked at her father intently. “You know how I use to be with your Mommy, and then with Gabby?”

Grace nodded. 

“Well, I’m with someone else now. But it’s different.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Well, because I’m with Steve.” Danny said, holding his breath.  
Grace scrunched up her face. “You kiss him?”

“I do, but I wont do it in front of you…if you don’t want me to.” Danny said quickly. Grace just said there, he could tell she was trying to wrap her brain around what her father had just told her. “Grace, can you say something?”

She looked at her ice cream bowl. Her hair was around her face, so neither of the men could see her. “Sooo, you are gay? Like Jimmy’s parents?”

Steve took a deep breath, Danny was in shock. “Yeah. Sweetheart, this is new for us too. How do you feel about this?”

Grace shrugged. “It’s weird.” She swirled her spoon around the bowl. “I mean, do you love each other?”

“We do.” Steve said. “If this makes you uncomfortable baby, we will stop. My priority is you. If you don’t like this, I will leave. Okay? I don’t want you to be weird about this.”

Danny looked over at Steve, shocked that he would even say that. It honestly made him fall in love with Steve more. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to.

“What do you mean you will leave?” Grace asked, her voice was low.

“I would leave Hawaii. I couldn’t be here and not be with Danno. I love him to much for that.” He kept his eyes on her, he couldn’t look at Danny. It would probably break him to see his face.

Grace’s head shot up, looking at Steve in the eyes. Anger in her eyes. “You can’t do that. Danno is happy. I like it when daddy is happy.” She stood up and walked around the counter to Steve. “Please, don’t leave. It’s weird and….” She held Steve’s hand. “…it will take time for me to get use to seeing daddy with a man, but he loves you. You make him happy. He isn't sad anymore, well he is but that’s because you are leaving. And now his moods make sense.”

Steve sighed and picked Grace up. Holding her in his arms. “I love you kid.”

She smiled. “I love you too, but I don’t think I can call you Uncle Steve anymore.”

Steve laughed. “You can call me whatever you want, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. Can I go watch TV, I wont spill the ice cream.”

Steve sat her down. “You can.”

She smiled her thanks and got her bowl. She stopped at the door frame, turning around to look at Steve in the eyes. She bit her lip and smiled again. “Thanks…..Dad.” She walked out.

Steve stood in shock. She just called him Dad. He looked over at Danny, tears falling form his eyes fast, wetting the counter, his shirt. He was biting his lip so hard, he was positive that it was bleeding. Steve felt his own tears falling him his eyes. “Did she…? She just…”

“Yeah…” Danny breathed out, pulling Steve into him. “…I’m going to miss you so fucking much.”

Steve held on to Danny. “Me too baby, me too.”

They eventually left the kitchen and joined Grace in the living room where she settled on some tv show of hers. They ate their ice cream and played a game that Steve found in the closet. Danny eventually had to leave and take Grace home. Steve had to get up early the next day so he crawled into bed, bone tired. An hour later he heard his house alarm go off, he sat up and called out.“Danno?”

“Yeah.” He heard his boyfriends voice as he climbed up the stairs. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked. “Are you okay?”

Danny nodded. “I can’t sleep at home. I need you.”

Steve smiled and scooted back, opening the blankets to Danny. “Get in.”

Danny got into bed and acted as the little spoon. Steve wrapped his body around the smaller mans.   
They fell asleep just like that.


	9. One More day.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me.” Steve said as he stood up and walked towards the water. “McGarrett.”
> 
> “It’s Joe. Listen, our plans just got shot to hell.”
> 
> “What happened Joe?” Steve turned around and looked at his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, i'm sorry. This chapter makes me sad and depressed.... :(

SATURDAY-

 

Steve’s eyes fluttered open one minute before his alarm went off, so when the sound rang he hit the alarm. He turned over to find bright blue eyes looking right at him, tears filling the lids and spilling over onto the cheeks. Steve offered a smile, and wiped the tears away. He leaned in and kissed Danny’s nose, Then his forehead, his cheeks. And finally his lips. Steve kept the kiss, soft and sweet. Mapping every inch of Danny’s mouth. When he pulled back both men were breathless. “Danny, baby. Please, don’t cry.”

Danny laughed. “I’m going to miss this.”

”Me too babe.” Steve pulled Danny closer to him. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Like you have to ask.” Danny mumbled. 

“How do you feel about sex, I mean. Does it scare you?”

“I wouldn’t say it scares me. But it does make me nervous. I don’t want to hurt, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I understand. Do you feel ready for it yet? To take that next step?” Steve asked, worrying his lip between his teeth. 

“God no. Do you?”

“No.” Steve breathed out. “I don’t want to leave like that, I think it’s best if we do it when I get back.” He shrugged. 

Danny nodded. “I agree.” He turned in Steve’s arms. “Hey, I have to run a few errands. Is it okay if I ditch you today, until later?”

Steve smiled. “Sure. I have things to do anyways and it wouldn’t be fun watching me.”

“It’s always fun watching you.” Danny wiggled his eyebrows. 

Steve roared in laughter. “Well, what I have to do will just make you sad and depressed.”

“Packing?”

“Yeah baby. I gotta pack.”

Danny took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “it’s okay. I understand. You are going to go off and protect us from ISIS. Which means you are protecting my baby from it. And I love you for that.”

Steve smiled. “Great. Pick Gracie up, Rachel said she can come tonight. Said they may even drop in.”

Danny grinned. “Who did you fuck to get Rachel and Stan to agree to that?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “No one. It was Gracie that begged her mom. Told them that her Danno found love and that she wanted to see me off, properly.”

Danny leaned up and kissed Steve. Dirty. All lips and teeth. “Fuck I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

LATER THAT DAY:

 

Steve stood in the living room with a beer in hand talking to Lou and Chin when the front door opened. He looked over and saw Gracie running in and right into his leg, hugging him tightly. “Hi!” Steve exclaimed. 

“Dad! I got you a present, but you cant open it now. It has to be later!” Grace said with a smile. “Can I go wrap it?”

Steve nodded. “Up stairs, there’s newspaper in my bedroom and tape in the desk.”

She smiled and ran up the stairs. Steve shook his head. Danny stood in the door way, his eyes were on the camo colored bags under the stairs. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. Steve had his back-pack, two duffels and his large foot locker that he knew Danny had never seen before. He swallowed hard, wondering what Danny was thinking. “Babe?”

“I got you a present too.” Danny said almost on auto pilot. 

“Okay.” Steve nodded his head. “Danno, you okay?”

Danny finally looked up at Steve, he looked pale. “Yup. Go out back, and I’ll bring it out.”

Steve, Lou and Chin went outback and joined everyone else. Steve sat in a chair and he and Grace brought it out behind their backs. Rachel and Stan walked around from the front. Steve smiled as them. “Okay, Daniel. What is it?” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t wrap it.” Danny said as they brought it from behind their back and laid it on the table. 

Steve took one look at the item. It was a case, shaped like a guitar. He breathed out and stood up. “Danny….Danny….Danny…” Steve repeated like a mantra. He opened the case and there in front of him was a beautiful guitar. He picked it up, slid his hand down the soft dark wood. He chanced a glance at Danny. 

“It’s good huh?” Danny asked. “Huh?”

”Danny, it’s beautiful.” Steve said as he positioned the guitar and strummed on it quickly. It made a beautiful noise that filled Steve’s ears. “Thank you, so much. Thank you.” Steve laid it back down in the case, and pulled Danny into his arms. “Mahalo.” Steve whispered in Danny’s ear.

Danny pulled back and nodded his head, he shrugged. “You are welcome.”

Steve took the item inside where it would be safe. When he returned everyone started to eat dinner. Making small talk and enjoying one anothers company. After a while, someone had put music on and Steve couldn’t pass up the chance to dance with Danny. But he noticed that Gracie looked sad to he kissed Danny’s nose and walked over to Grace. “What’s up my girl?”

”Will you dance with me?”

Steve smiled. “Of course, come here…” Steve lifted her up and set her down on his feet. “…there…taller than Danno.”

Danny looked at Steve and rolled his eyes, flipped him off as Grace couldn’t see. Steve just laughed. After a while everyone started talking funny stories, but Steve’s cell started to ring in the middle of him telling a story from when he was a kid. He pulled the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller id. He felt his blood running cold. He knew what was happening. He was being called in early. “Excuse me.” Steve said as he stood up and walked towards the water. “McGarrett.”

“It’s Joe. Listen, our plans just got shot to hell.”

“What happened Joe?” Steve turned around and looked at his family. 

“A SEAL has been captured by ISIS. They are deploying your team now, a car is on the way to get you. ETA is ten minutes.”

“Christ…..” Steve breathed out. “…I’ll be out front.”

“We will rendezvous in Germany, and your team will be there as well.”

“Copy.” Steve was already on the move back up the beach. He was already in SEAL mode. He looked at his family. “Look, guys. Something has happened. I can’t share details, but I gotta go.” He looked at Danny, he swallowed hard. “Like, I’m leaving now.”

Danny stood up. “Like, not Monday but right this minute?”

Steve nodded. “Danny, come with me.” Steve moved quickly into the house and up to his bedroom. He opened his closet doors and took out his fatigues. “Look Danny, I didn’t want this to go down this way, but a military man has been captured. They are deploying us early, because the man they have as valuable information and can be very very bad if it gets out.” Steve was undressing in front of Danny, realizing he needed a pair of military issued briefs, he opened the drawer and pulled some out. 

“You can’t be serious, we had one more day.”

“This is how it works Danny. It’s military life.” 

Danny knew he was in SEAL mode. He watched Steve pull out his dog tags and hang them around his neck. He dressed quickly and was lacing up his books when he heard a honk and then a moment later the door bell. Steve pulled Danny into him and kissed him long and hard. “I love you, please trust me. I will come back.”

“I love you too.” He walked out of the room to leave Steve to double check himself before heading down stairs. 

Steve didn’t have time for a long drawn out goodbye so he turned to everyone. “Goodbye, I love you all.” He looked at Danny and winked. Grace ran up to him and handed him a small package. “Love you Gracie.”

“Love you too Dad.” She whispered in his ear. He realized his bags were already out and behind held by MP’s. 

Steve took one last look at his family, turned and walked out the door.


	10. Sleep talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll get on it.” Steve yawned. “Listen, I gotta go get this phone back to my CO, and then I’ve gotta type a report up.”
> 
> “When do you sleep?”
> 
> “Mmm, now.”
> 
> Danny smiled. “Stay safe Super SEAL, call me again soon. Or email me.”

A MONTH LATER:

 

Steve walked into a communications tent and eyed any phones available. He sighed when there was nothing. He walked back out and decided to head over to the bathrooms. He walked in and looked at himself in a mirror. He looks like shit. He was thinner, dirty as hell and had a nice bruise forming on his eye. The fucker he was fighting not more than five hours ago just wouldn’t give up, but Steve got the upper hand and shot him. He washed his hands and tried to clean up his face with the towel he used on his hands. As he was walking out he was met by Joe. 

“I’ve seen you looking a little better there Commander.” Joe said with a smile, handing Steve a steaming cup of coffee. 

“Did you make this sludge?” Steve asked, taking a sip letting the hot fluid burn down his throat.

“I did. How’s it going?”

Steve sighed as he followed Joe. “I’d like to say we made advancement but we didn’t. They are on the run again, we may have to head into the villages.”

“Have you called back home?”

Steve shook his head no. “I need to but the phone lines are all busy.”

Joe put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. “Call home. I’m sure someone misses you.”

Steve’s head shot up. 

“Steve stop. I’ve known for a while that you and Williams have had the hots for each other.”

Steve nodded his head. “Thanks Joe.”

Joe shrugged. “Get that back to me soon.”

Steve nodded and walked a little ways away from the public. He dialed Danny’s cell number but no answer. He tried the office, nothing. He dialed his office number and that’s when he heard a voice on the other end. “Hello, who is this?” Steve asked. 

”It’s Officer Kono Kalawaka. Can I help you?”

Steve smiled. “Kono!” Steve yelled. “It’s Steve!”

“Oh my god! Hey, wait I’ll get Danny boy.”

Steve laughed and heard Kono tell him there was a call for him in Steve’s office A minute later he heard Danny enter the office complaining about being wet and having to take a call now. “Yeah, what?”

Ahhhh, there is the Jersey he knew and loved. “Danno?”

He heard something fall over. “Steve! Oh my god, how are you?”

Steve smiled. “I’m fine, I’m fine. How are you? Why are you wet?”

“Damn you and your hearing. Had to take a swim to catch a bad guy, killed my phone. Charlie is trying to pull everything off of it. But babe, you are fine?”

Steve sat down in the dirt, against a post. “I’m fine Danny. Just tired, been awake for four days now.” Steve closed his eyes. “Tell me, everything. How are you, hows my house? How’s Gracie?” Steve whispered. “What are you wearing?”

Danny roared in laughter. “I’m okay. Missing you like crazy. The house, it’s fine. I actually had to move into it three weeks ago.” 

“What? Why?” Steve asked, his tired voice filling the phone. 

“My um…apartment caught on fire. Thankfully we weren't home, and no one got hurt and all of my stuff is okay, but we had to move out.”

“Jesus…Danny….” Steve cracked an eyelid as someone walked by, he shook his head in disbelief. “…I’m glad nothing bad happened. Stay there, as long as you need.” Steve shrugged. “Or whatever.”

Danny smiled. “Gracie is fine. Doing well in School. She’s picked out her Halloween costume, so I have to go find a butterfly outfit and glitter and stuff.” 

Steve smiled. “Email me a picture, I would love to see her face. Hell, anything as beautiful as she is is better than this place.” Steve crossed his ankles. 

“And uuuhhmmm…..I’m wearing a pair of jeans , slippers, one of your shirts actually. It’s all I had in the trunk.” Danny half grinned. 

“Mmmm, that sounds nice. You should have someone snap a picture.”

“Lou, take a picture?” Danny said. “Okay, he’s sending you something now.”

“God, I miss you.” Steve said. “I feel like I forgot what you taste like.”

“Yeah, me too babe.” Danny realized he was alone in the office. “You wearing cargo pants?”

Steve laughed “Yeah, they are dirty as hell. Shit, I’m so filthy. I haven’t had a shower in over a week.”

“You better work on that.”

“I’ll get on it.” Steve yawned. “Listen, I gotta go get this phone back to my CO, and then I’ve gotta type a report up.”

“When do you sleep?”

“Mmm, now.”

Danny smiled. “Stay safe Super SEAL, call me again soon. Or email me.”

“Yup, I will.” Steve was already half asleep. 

“Love you Steven.”

“I love you too Daniel.” Steve hung up and laid the phone in his lap. 

“Commander?” 

Steve jolted awake, his gun at the ready. He looked up to see the young kid, fresh out of SEAL school. “What time is it? How long have I been sleeping here?”

Tyler smiled. “About ten minutes. Commander White, said I should leave you and wake you in fifteen minutes.”

“Then why did you wake me five early?” Steve cracked his neck. 

Tyler crouched down and spoke low. “Because you were talking in your sleep.”

“So?”

“So, DADT? I don’t know if you want it to get out that you were moaning out someone name….Danny….”

Steve’s eyes popped open. “What?”

Tyler nodded. “It’s okay Commander, I won’t tell. DADT applies to me too.”

Steve drew in a breath. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” He stood up. “Commander White took his phone and asked for you to meet him in his office when you wake up. Said he has new intel.”

Steve nodded. “Right.” He stood up and let his long legs take him a few steps away from Tyler. “Hey, thanks.”

Tyler nodded and smiled.


	11. Don't Sit There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he coming?” Chin asked. 
> 
> Kono shook her head no. “He’s sad.”
> 
> “Maybe we should cheer him up?” Lou said. 
> 
> “Maybe we should?” Kono got a evil smirk on her face.

HAWAII-

 

Danny sat in Steve’s office chair, his face in his hands. He missed Steve badly, getting to talk to him was fantastic. But he always hated the moment they hung up. It always was such a terrible reminder that he was far away from him. Word had gotten around that the 5-0 leader was gay and dating his second in command. Danny had gotten a lot of great support from the people of Hawaii, but also a lot of bad flack as well. He sometimes would go into a store, coffee shop and get asked to leave. But now that Steve was gone and away from this he had support. Danny just hoped that DADT would get repealed before the military got wind of his involvement of a man. Danny worked on paper work after a while and when he couldn’t get his mind off of Steve he packed of the office and walked out. 

“Hey, wanna go to Side Streets tonight?” Kono asked as she walked from the break room. 

“Actually I’m going to go eat a tub of ice cream, a pizza and drink beer at home.” Danny said as he looked at Kono. 

She frowned. “I wanted you to meet my new boyfriend, please Danny. Come out with us.”

“Kono, go have a great time okay. I’m not in the best mood for company. Just go, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

She nodded with a sad expression on her face and watched as Danny left the office. 

“Is he coming?” Chin asked. 

Kono shook her head no. “He’s sad.”

“Maybe we should cheer him up?” Lou said. 

“Maybe we should?” Kono got a evil smirk on her face. 

 

Several hours later Danny was watching a game on tv drinking his first beer. He heard a knock on the door, stood up and walked over. He opened the door to find his team and someone he didn’t know. “Guys?”

Kono smiled. “You didn’t want to party so we brought the party to you.”

Danny smiled and opened the door wider. “Come in. Geez, guys.”

“I’m Adam.” The tall Asian man said. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Danny.” Danny looked on as Lou was about to sit in Steve’s chair. “Hey Lou, don’t sit there k?”

Lou scrunched up his face. “Um, okay?”

Danny went into the office and got several chairs. “Here, we can use these. We can’t use that chair.”

“Why not?” Chin asked. 

“It’s Steve’s chair. No one uses his chair.”

Everyone just kind of looked around and avoided the chair. Wondering if Danny was starting to loose his mind. They sat and talked for a while, while drinking beer and whatever hard liquor they were able to find in the cabinet. Danny was pretty hammered by the time everyone passed out in random beds, or the floor. He managed to get up the stairs where he got into bed, and found his phone. He picked it up and opened up a email to Steve.


	12. Email's from home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long?” Steve looked at her. 
> 
> “A few days, maybe more.”
> 
> “Get on it Cath. Let me know when you have anything.”
> 
> She nodded and smiled. “See you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has me crying! Sorry these have been so short

SOMEHWERE IN IRAQ NEAR THE SYRIAN BOARDER:

 

Steve jumped out of a helicopter, and walked with his team back into base. Steve looked on as one of his team members were loaded into the back of a jeep and headed for the medic tent. He looked over at Tyler. “You okay? You should get your head looked at.” Steve yelled over the noise of the helicopter. 

“It’s okay.” The young man said. 

“Naw man, you you should really get that gash looked at.” Frogger said looking at Steve with a serious expression.

“Come, I’ll take you to first aid.” Steve said as he took the young man by the arm and led him through the compound. Steve looked at Tyler. “You alright? You seem distracted out there today.”

Tyler nodded. “I got a Dear John letter.”

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry. Anything I can do?”

Tyler shook his head no as they walked into first aid. “Can you look at him please, he’s got a bad gash”

“Sure thing Commander.” A nurse said. 

“Ty, I’m going to head over to the hospital and check on Scooby. Be back soon.” Steve said as he left the tent. He made his way to the hospital and found that his other man was okay and was expected to live and get a one way ticket to Germany, and then home. Steve walked down to see Joe White in his office. “Joe? What happened out there, where was my birds in the air?”

Joe huffed out his annoyance. “They were caught in a fire fight, two Air Force jets went down, we have teams looking for survivors now.”

“Fuck, this day is just getting better. Scooby is hurt, but will pull through. Syria’s been a bust, inelegance right?”

“It was, but maybe something changed. Go check on what they got since you left, maybe something came up.” Joe stood up. 

Steve nodded. “can I use your computer?”

“Of course. Five minutes…then head over. I heard a buddy of yours is visiting.”

Steve smiled and logged on to the computer. He checked his mail to see a email from Danny at 0123 in the morning. He got concerned and opened the email. 

 

Steven,

 

God knows where you are, I couldn’t even ell you. But I kow for a fact you are out fithting the bad gues. I just don think I can do this much longer….I thought I was strong but I’m not. I love you come home. Danny.

 

Steve stared at the computer. Words were misspelled. And it was to late for Danny to write an email. He hoped he was just drunk, but he couldn’t be sure. He picked up Joe’s cell phone that laid on the desk and dialed Danny’s number. 

“Yeah, Willaims.”

“Danny? It’s Steve….are we okay?”

“What, why wouldnt we be?” Danny asked. 

“I got an email…..”

“Shit I sent that? Look, I was drunk okay? I didn’t mean anything. I love you though, I gotta go. We are litterly chasing bad guys though down town…..”

“Alright love you.” Steve hung up and went over to the intelligence office where he found Catherine Rollins. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. “Hey.”

Her smile beamed up at him. “Hey Sailor, I’ve heard rumors you were back in action.”

“Yeah, three month tour.” Steve pulled up a chair near hers. “Listen, we’ve been going out in theater looking for a ISIS cell, but we’ve been getting mild resistance. What’s your intel show?”

Catherine shrugged and started to type on her compter. “It shows them where you’re team has been in Syria, between Demascus and Beruit.”

Steve shook his head. “But we keep going there and there’s nothing. I’ve been here little over two weeks, and we haven’t tracked them down.”

Catherine shrugged. “I can reach out to some contacts, but it’s going to take some time.”

“How long?” Steve looked at her. 

“A few days, maybe more.”

“Get on it Cath. Let me know when you have anything.”

She nodded and smiled. “See you around.”

Steve smiled and left the building. He went towards the first aid clinic when Joe White came running towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“I just got eyes on a group of men, about twenty miles from here, its our target Steve. You gotta head back up, birds are waiting to go up, your team plus a few others are there. You got this.”

Steve nodded and took off running where he jumped into the helicopter as they started to approach their target, Steve got ready with his weapon. Checking to make sure it was ready, he positioned his weapon and that’s when the alarms started to go off. He saw black smoke, a few guys fell from the sky landing on the ground. Steve held on for dear life. When they crashed, he hit his head with a hard thud against the seat in front of him.


	13. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How lost?” Danny managed to speak. 
> 
> Doris let tears fall from her eyes, she held on to Danny’s hands. “He’s gone Danny. He’s passed.” She choked on a sob that escaped from her throat.

HAWAII THREE WEEKS LATER OCTOBER 31-

 

“So did Grace have fun tonight? She looks so cute!” Kono gushed. 

Danny smiled. “Of course she did. We got a shit ton of candy and I sent home half of it with her, and we went to a party and sent Steve a ton of pictures.”

“Have you heard from him lately?” Chin asked. 

Danny shook his head no. “He should have called a week ago, but he can’t always call.”

“Probably in a few days, I think I heard somewhere that communication was down or something.” Adam chimed in. 

“Yeah, probably.” He turned around at the sound of the door opening from the front room. “Who’s there? He asked standing up and walking into the living room. “Governor Denning, what are you doing here? Did we get a case?” Danny asked, but saw as Joe White walked in, and Doris McGarrett right behind him. 

Danny swallowed hard. His blood was running cold, his heart was hammering against his chest. His palms were sweaty. 

“Danny, something has happened.” Joe started. 

His breathing was fast and deep. 

Doris had been around for the last year, and had been around Danny more since Steve had left. She placed her hand on Joe and moved to stand in front of Danny, she fought back tears. “He….um….we…lost him.”

“How lost?” Danny managed to speak. 

Doris let tears fall from her eyes, she held on to Danny’s hands. “He’s gone Danny. He’s passed.” She choked on a sob that escaped from her throat.

Danny ripped his hands from her’s and started to pace the room. “I’m sorry, did you just tell me that he’s lost, and he can’t sniff out his trail again or……”

Sam looked up at the rest of his task force, they understood what happened. But Danny was being himself and trying to talk himself out of the situation. “Son, he’s Dead. We have his dog tags.” Joe produced them form his pocket. 

Danny looked at the man’s trembling hand and took them from him. Holding them, he looked over at his team. His head shaking. “I cant…he’s…oh God!” Danny cried out, sinking to his knees. He yelled out Steve’s name over and over again. As if he’d appear by just screaming for him. Sobbing ripping form his throat, tears falling form his eyes. His whole body shaking. He couldn’t handle this. He got up on shaky legs and walked to the stairs, and pulled him self up. He needed to be close to Steve. He didn’t believe any of this. Steve wasn’t dead. Was he?


	14. Voice Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anny took a deep breath. “Yeah baby, he…..died.” Danny closed his eyes. He finally let the words escape from his mouth.
> 
> “We will help you through this Danny, you gotta believe us.” Lou said. “I didn’t know him well, but he seemed like a stand up guy.”
> 
> “He is…..well….was.” Danny corrected himself.

Hawaii TWO WEEKS LATER:

 

Danny was in bed, it was almost eight in the evening. He could still hear people down stairs but not as many. He thought back to the events of the day. Laying Steve to rest, four rows back from his father and to the left. Danny cried all the time now. Nothing ever making the tears stop, except for Grace. She was able to make him stop for a while, but then that wasn’t cutting it anymore either. He wanted to be alone he tried to be social. When he met with Steve’s lawyer a few days ago and found out that everything had been left to him. Danny cried more, Steve was gone and still caring for him. Danny laid on Steve’s side of the bed. Usually listening to his voice mail over and over again, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. When that wasn’t enough he would cry himself to sleep. But now, his sweet Steve was six feet under in a pine box. Danny heard foot steps approaching the door. They stopped and a soft knock on the door. “Danny, can we come in?” Kono tried the door but it was locked. He flung the blankets back, shuffled to the door, unlocked it and shuffled back to bed. 

“Danny, you gotta get out of bed.” Kono pleaded. 

“Come over tomorrow, Malia and I are making breakfast.” Chin said with a small smile.

“I’m fine right here.” Danny said softly.

“It’s not healthy Daniel.” Rachel's voice filtered the room. 

Danny looked over at the woman he once loved, bottom chin shaking, tears falling freely from his eyes. “Rach, I loved him.” He started to sob again. 

She moved over and sat on the bed, rubbing his head. “I know. I know.” She whispered. “But listen, you got to bury him. You need to let go. I need you to help with Grace okay? I need you to be okay Danny.”

Danny looked up at the door way and saw Grace looking back at him, worried. “Monkey….”

She ran to him, wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. “Danno, it’s okay to say that he died. It’s okay to say Steve died, he wont worry. We will be okay.”

Danny took a deep breath. “Yeah baby, he…..died.” Danny closed his eyes. He finally let the words escape from his mouth.

“We will help you through this Danny, you gotta believe us.” Lou said. “I didn’t know him well, but he seemed like a stand up guy.”

“He is…..well….was.” Danny corrected himself. 

“Everyone is leaving, why don’t we go down and get you some food?” Rachel said. “Stan saved a bunch of the best food for you, and your parents are down stairs. So is Doris, she’s been wanting to visit with you.”

Danny agreed and let his Ohana take him down stairs. 

 

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE JORDAN BOARDER OF SYRIA:

 

“Commander McGarrett, I heard that you are a dead man.” The man hissed out. “I heard you were buried today, full Military honors. Now, why don’t you tell me what you know?”

“I know nothing.” Steve breathed out. 

“You have been telling me this for a while now, maybe you need more time in the hole.”

“No, no more hole.” Steve moaned out.

“Then speak, tell me where you have all of the military forces at.”

“Go to hell.” Steve spat. 

That landed a back hand to his face and a few punches to the gut, but in all it wasn’t terrible. Steve had a light day of beatings and they let him go back to his room. They threw him in and he whispered Danny over and over again. He missed his Danny, he needed him. He wondered if what his captures has been saying was true about him being ‘dead’?


	15. Navy SEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pain.” Steve moaned. 
> 
> “More meds are coming, just be calm. We take off soon.” Joe said. “We will get you home soon, just in time for Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SO SO sorry these have been so short. I think the next chapter will be longer

TWO MONTHS LATER:

 

Steve knew he was in front of a camera about to be executed on live tv. But he had no more fight in him, he was broken and beat. Bruises all over his body. He knew no one was coming for him, they thought he was already dead. He saw the news on line. But as his head was pulled back, he heard shouting and gun fire. He wasn’t sure what was happening but when the door was busted down he went down and his whole body started shaking. Yelling, gun fire. He felt a hand on his body. “Are you Steven J McGarrett?” Someone asked. 

“Yes.” Steve hardly was able to speak, due to a lack of water. 

The man smiled. “I’m a Navy SEAL, we’ve come to take you home.”

“Home?”

“Don’t talk sir, wait until we get you air born!” He shouted as they got Steve to his feet and drug him from the compound that was now on fire. 

 

Steve opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Catherine and Joe standing next to a door. “What happened?”

Catherine smiled and walked over, giving him the cup to take a sip from. Using the straw of course. 

“You were gone for three months Steve. Catherine here, listened to your advice and found you.” Joe said. “You are on the next plane to Germany and then to Oahu.”

“Home?” Steve asked, still clearly foggy. 

“Rest.” Cath said. 

Steve shook his head. “I wanna leave now, right the fuck now! Danny!” 

Joe smiled. “By the way DADT has been repealed.”

Steve’s eyes shot up, tears forming in them. 

“And the military is making you alive again, by the time you get home everything should be in order.” Catherine said with a smile. “You have a broken arm, sprained shoulder, Bruised hips, A twisted ankle, broken ribs, Several broken fingers, a sprained wrist, and a concussion but you will heal up well.”

“Pain.” Steve moaned. 

“More meds are coming, just be calm. We take off soon.” Joe said. “We will get you home soon, just in time for Christmas.”


	16. Grace's Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny leaned down and gently pushed his lips against Steve’s. “I hate the beard.”
> 
> Steve smiled. “I knew it would bother you.”
> 
> “Sleep super SEAL, sleep.” He stood there a moment until he was sure Steve was asleep.

OAHU CHRISTMAS EVE

 

Meanwhile, Danny sat on Steve’s chair. He did it when he felt like he needed to be close to him. He looked on as Grace piled more presents under the tree that she brought from Rachel and Stan’s house and then ran back up the stairs. He looked over as Rachel and Stan carried some large presents in and sat them by the tree. His parents were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Chin, Kono, Lou were outside caring for some last minute decorations that Grace found in the garage that belonged to Steve. Danny closed his eyes. Steve. He forgot what he smelled like, he forgot what his kisses tasted like. Even what he felt like. Danny ran a hand over his face. He couldn’t do this. He stood up just as the team members walked in from out back. He had spent more time in bed that he ever had before. Something that he never wanted to admit, but with Steve he was the love of his life and he’ll never get to see him again. Danny’s parents came from the kitchen to tell everyone dinner was ready, but their eyes landed on Danny. He looked sad, he was crying again. Danny moved towards the stairs, he wanted to just go to bed. To hide and act like the last three months never happened. He saw the looks and the sideways glances but he didn’t care anymore. He stepped on the first step when there was a knock on the door. He stepped back, feeling eyes boring into his soul. He wrapped his hand around the door knob and twisted it, the door opened slowly. His eyes were down cast as he opened it to reveal a pair of slippers, his eyes traveled up. Blue sweats with NAVY on the side of the leg, zip up sweatshirt, a cast, a brace. His eyes stopped on the man in front of him. Danny shook his head. A full beard on the man’s cheeks. His whole body started to tremble, and that’s when he saw movement from behind him. Joe and Catherine. The man in front of him had tears falling him his eyes. “Danno…..”

“Steve!” Danny yelled throwing his body against Steve’s. 

Steve grunted loudly in pain but he didn’t care, it was a pain that he welcomed. He needed to feel Danny in his arms again. Even if his shoulder, ribs, hips….every inch of his body was screaming out in pain. Sobs ripping through Danny’s body, Steve cried softly so his body wouldn’t hate him anymore than what it already did. “You smell like, apples and cinnamon….and vanilla.”

Danny cried and laughed at the same time. “What….how….I don’t understand?”

Steve pulled back from Danny’s embrace. “Not that I don’t ever want to let you go, but I got to sit down.”

“God, of course!” Danny moved aside and opened the door wide. Everyone gasped as they saw Steve walk in. “Sit in your chair, are you hungry?”

Steve looked up at Danny just before he sat down. “God, yes. Please, and water….juice…milk. Something.” Steve sat down and groaned out in pain. 

Grace came running down the stairs. “Danno! I found one of Dad’s year books….do you think I could….” Grace stopped right in-front of Danny, tuned her body to look at Steve, tears falling from her face. “…Oh my God! I got my wish Danno…..” She flung herself onto Steve, completely unaware of his injuries. “…I got my Christmas wish!” She whispered in Steve’s ear.

Steve held on to her as best as he could. “Sweetie, God. I missed you.”

She smiled into his neck. “I missed you too, but Danno the most…..”

Steve looked up at Danny through his eyelashes. “I’m so sorry.”

Danny shook his head. “Don’t. Not right now.”

Chin came in carrying a tray of coconut water, and milk. “Steve, can I get you anything else? Mama Williams is getting you lasagna.”

Steve smiled. “Catherine has my morphine. I need that. I’ve just flown fifteen hours with no pain pills, I would love some.”

Catherine moved next to Steve and gave him one. “You can have another when you eat something.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks Cath.”

“Sure. Listen, I’m going to help Joe get your stuff up stairs.”

“Garage please.” Steve said. “Danny?”

Danny shook his head and looked at Steve. “What do you need?”

“Can you remove my slippers?”

“Course. Grace, go get him the blanket off my bed….” Danny looked up at Steve, bending down to remove the slippers “….our bed.”

Grace got off of Steve and ran up the stairs, squealing the whole time. 

Danny’s mom came in with a different trey of food, and waited until Kono set up a tv dinner trey before she placed it down. “If it’s to much, I can reheat the soup I made last night.”

Steve gave her a lazy smile. “I’ll take whatever you got. I haven’t had a decent meal in a very long time.”

She nodded, returned to the kitchen. 

Danny sat on a chair he realized was next to Steve’s. “Babe, what happened?”

As Steve ate, he looked around the room. Everyone either found a place to sit on the remaining seats or the floor. Joe and Catherine smiled as they sat on the bench where Steve kept his movies and his guitar now sat proudly. He looked at Danny, picked up his boyfriends hand with his broken arm and laced the fingers together the best he could. “Later….” Steve shook his head. “…..right now I just want to enjoy all of you.”

Grace returned with the blanket and sat on Adam’s lap watching Steve. Steve looked up and smiled.”I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Adam, I’m Kono’s husband.”

Steve looked at Kono and smiled. “I’m sorry I missed it, congratulations.” He looked back at Adam. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Adam said with a grin. 

“All good I hope.”

Adam nodded. 

“Eh, it was a court house wedding. I wanted to wait until you got home, but that never happened.” Kono said sadly. 

“We will party as soon as I can actually do something to help.” Steve said. He looked over at Lou. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, we are settling in real well here.” Lou said as he hugged his wife. 

“Chin? You are good?” Steve asked. 

“I’m fine. Malia and I are having a baby, she would have liked to have been here tonight but she had to work a shift.” Chin said. 

Steve looked down and realized that he had finished his food, but before to long Danny’s mother had placed a large bowl of soup and bread in front of him. Grace had brought him a cold glass of water and had brought him another coconut water. Steve reached out with his broken had and gently touched her face. “Thanks baby.” Grace nodded and smiled at Steve. 

Danny kept one hand on Steve’s leg while he ate. His while body was energized. Steve was home. He couldn’t believe this. Steve took a bite of the bread and looked over at Danny. He swallowed hard and leaned closer to his boyfriend. Steve rested his head on Danny. “Hey.”

Danny smiled. “Hey.”

 

“Not that I don’t want to see you babe, but I’m so tired.”

Danny smiled. “I know. Have you had a shower?”

“No.”

“I can wrap your cast….”

“I would like that, maybe someone can get a garbage bag?” Steve looked up at Danny. “I….I don’t want you to leave.”

“I won’t go anywhere.”

There was a bang against the front door. Steve jumped up and went for a weapon on his hip, moaning out in pain. “Shit.” He cussed out realizing he had no weapon on him. 

Doris entered the house. “Danny, sorry I’m late. There was a pile up on the….” Doris turned around, her hand flew to her mouth. “…Steve?”

“Mom.” Steve didn’t move from Danny’s side. 

“I thought…..you…oh…my god.” Doris breathed out, moving over to give her son a hug.

“Not to tight Mom…” Steve said as she hugged him. 

She nodded and brought her hands to his face. She realized that Steve was holding on to Danny’s hand. “You have a beard.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I um…….yeah.” Steve nodded his head. He looked around the room. “I want to spend time with all of you, really I do. But, I need to go to bed. I’m beyond exhausted and I need a shower.”

“I got this Danny….” Kono said as she handed him a garbage bag. 

Danny nodded and stood up. Catherine gave him a bottle of pills. Everyone watched Steve walk slowly to the stair case. He stopped at the stairs like he was intimidated by them. He shook his head. And held on tightly, causing his sprained wrist to throb in pain. He was seeing images in his brain from when he was held captive. His breathing was fast and deep, he closed his eyes. “Gracie…..” Steve mumbled. “….out.”

 

Rachel and Stan moved over to where Grace was sitting and walked her out back. Steve all but yelled out in horror only moments later. “I think they would throw me down stairs, or something.”

Danny placed a caring hand on Steve’s back. “You are safe babe, shower okay?”

Steve nodded and slowly climbed up the stairs, it took him a full fifteen minutes to reach the top. But when up there he walked into his bedroom, he smiled when he realized it was exactly the same. Danny was already turning on the hot water in the shower as Steve undressed. Danny turned around and saw Steve, completely naked before him. Burising all over his body, dirt and grime, dried blood. Steve’s eyes gray and tired. Danny was shocked by the look of Steve’s body. He fought his tears back as he watched Steve slowly climb into the shower. He watched as Steve washed himself as best as he could, then asked Danny to help with the rest. Danny washed him slowly, mapping all of his injuries in his head. He turned the water off and helped Steve remove the plastic before he watched him pee into the toilet, not nearly enough after all of the liquid he consumed down stairs. 

“Do you want clothes?” Danny asked. 

 

“No, just pain pills and bed.” Steve said softly. Danny handed over the open bottle and watched Steve take two pills out, swallow them dry and drink some of the water in the cup on the sink. It could have been toilet water and Steve would have been fine with it.

He watched Steve slowly make his way over to the bed where he crawled in on his normal side, Danny lifted the blankets over his body. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked as he kept his eyes on Danny. 

“I love you.”

Steve smiled. “I love you too.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah babe. I’ll be fine. I just need sleep and a few days. Go have fun down stairs, trust me you wont wake me. I want everyone here.”

Danny leaned down and gently pushed his lips against Steve’s. “I hate the beard.”

Steve smiled. “I knew it would bother you.”

“Sleep super SEAL, sleep.” He stood there a moment until he was sure Steve was asleep.


	17. He Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Danny isn’t a morning person. He needs coffee first thing.” Rachel said. “Trust me, I know.”
> 
> Danny rolled his eyes at Rachel and stirred the coffee mug. He took a long slow drink. “Has anyone checked on Steve yet?”
> 
> “I did about an hour ago He’s sleep on on his side, snoring.” Clara said. “I left water and a banana there with his pain meds.”  
> Danny nodded. “Alright. Let’s go open her presents before she wakes him up.” Danny said as he padded back into the living room.

Danny backed out of the room, closed the door and slowly went down stairs. He stood at the base of the steps. “He’s alive.” He whispered until he fell to the floor in a pile of sobbing mess. Grace ran to her father, concerned for him. Danny clung to her tightly, sobbing. Trying to form words but he couldn’t comprehend what exactly happened. He looked over to Joe and Catherine. “How?

Joe set a deep frown on his face. “He was going out to do some recon, but the helicopter he was on was shot down.”

“And then what?” Danny asked. 

Joe shrugged. “We lost a lot of men that day Danny. Men that were good soldiers, they had families back home, they had something to come home for. But whatever happened to Steve, I don’t know. That’s something that he will have to work out on his own. He was tortured by the looks of him, for a long time. We thought he was dead, bodies were burned.”

Adam stood up. “I uhh….I think the turtles are out. Grace, why don’t you come with Kono and I and find them?”

Grace nodded her head and followed Adam and Kono out. Danny stood up and walked into the kitchen. Steve was here, Steve was alive. Steve is broken. Very broken. Danny got into a cabinet where he kept the scotch, he poured some into a coffee cup and drank the fluid down. Burning his throat. He walked back into the living room, about to sit down when he heard Steve screaming up stairs. Screaming for Danny, for them to stop. Danny’s blood ran cold as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, he opened the bedroom door to find Steve up against the bathroom wall, curled around himself. “Steve?” Danny whispered. 

“Danny..” 

“Oh God…okay…come on babe.” Danny approached Steve slowly. Helping him stand up. “Let’s lay back down okay? I’ll stay with you.”

Steve didn’t answer he just nodded his head and got into bed. Danny coming in behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve. He noticed Steve was much smaller than he was when he left. Lack of food and water, Danny figured. 

“Talk to me.” Steve said. “Please….I need to hear you.”

“Well that will be a first.” Danny laughed. He felt Steve smile. “So Grace, she’s been good. She has been doing well at school and Rachel and Stan has let me have her more, Rachel has been here helping me and making sure we are well fed. And the cases, gees. You’d think after all of these years people would understand that 5-0 don’t play games….we are always gonna take them down ya know?” Danny looked down at Steve and saw his lips slightly parted. Danny smiled. “I’ve had a rough few months, but nothing compared to you. I’m just glad we are home and we can work this out together, you don’t have to be alone anymore babe. Danno’s got you. I’m going to protect you.”

 

Danny laid in the bed well over an hour, Steve was out like a light. Snoring, wrapped up in a warm cocoon of blankets and Danny. He scooted himself out of the blankets and pressed pillows up against Steve. He was sure they felt good against his tired body. He turned the bathroom light on and left the door ajar, in case Steve got scared when he woke up. He slowly crept out of the bedroom and closed the door. He sighed as he slowly started to make his way down the stairs. He found his parents on the couch, with Joe and Catherine sitting on the floor. 

“Grace, she went to bed hours ago. Rachel and Stan are sleep down here the the spare room.” Clara said. 

Danny nodded and sat in Steve’s chair. “He’s asleep.” Danny scrubbed his face with his hands. “He’s so broken.”

“You can help him though.” Catherine said. “He loves you.”

Danny fought back the tears and swallowed the lump in the throat. “I love him so much. I can’t believe he’s here.”

Catherine nodded. “I’m sure it was terrible for you.” She looked over at Joe. “Steve hasn’t slept since he was rescued. I mean, at first he did but that was several days ago. He demanded to come home…..” She looked down sadly. “…..back to you.”

“I’m sorry, this is probably awkward for you.”

“Nonsense Danny. I understand that he loves you, he needs you.”

“He needs you healthy. Why don’t you to go bed?” Eddie said with a small smile. 

Danny shook his head. “I’m staying here, no one is taking him away from me.” Danny leaned back in the chair, and pulled the lever for the foot stool to pop up. He yawned and closed his eyes. He felt warmth spread across his body as he felt his mother’s hand on his cheek. “Mm, thanks.” Danny fell into a deep sleep. 

 

CHRISTMAS MORNING

 

Danny was being shaken. He opened his eyes and looked right into his daughter’s brown orbs. “Morning baby. Merry Christmas.”

She smiled. “Danno, can I wake up Steve?”

Danny opened his mouth to try and ease the dryness. “No baby, he needs sleep.”

Grace nodded. “Mom said she could take me shopping tomorrow to return some of my Christmas that I don’t need that she and Stan bought for me.”

Danny scrunched up his face. “Why?”

“Because I want to buy Daddy Steve something nice and I don’t need presents. Not really anyways, we got the best present ever back!”

Danny let out a breath. “Okay, baby. Let me have some coffee okay, go open something. I need coffee.” Grace nodded and bounded over to the tree, Danny stood up as his bones started to pop in different places. He wrapped the blanket around him and walked into the kitchen where he heard the chatter of the adults in the house. 

“Morning Danny.” Stan said with a large grin. 

Everyone in the room laughed. 

“Fuck off.” Danny mumbled. 

“What is something I said?” Stan asked, visably hurt.

“Danny isn’t a morning person. He needs coffee first thing.” Rachel said. “Trust me, I know.”

Danny rolled his eyes at Rachel and stirred the coffee mug. He took a long slow drink. “Has anyone checked on Steve yet?”

“I did about an hour ago He’s sleep on on his side, snoring.” Clara said. “I left water and a banana there with his pain meds.”  
Danny nodded. “Alright. Let’s go open her presents before she wakes him up.” Danny said as he padded back into the living room. 

 

Everyone opened all of their presents, managed to eat breakfast and start on cleaning up. They day went on slowly for Danny. All he wanted is Steve awake, but he knew he needed the sleep. He would go up and check on Steve, sleeping in the same position as he left him in last night. He’d leave something small to eat and it was always gone. With the water half drank and the pain pills lid was off. Danny knew that he was okay just sleeping. When even wore on he looked up the stairs. Wondering if Steve would ever wake up. 

“You know, on normal times when he’d return home from duty he’d sleep for days.” Joe said. “He’s okay.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, he ate one of his nasty protein bars.”

Joe laughed. “Listen, its dinner time. Lets go eat, we will save enough for Steve.”


	18. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed this.” He whispered in Danny’s ear, his lips brushing against his ear.
> 
> “I missed this a lot, more than you will ever know.”
> 
> Steve pressed himself harder against Danny. “I love you so much.”
> 
> Danny choked on his cry and nodded his head. He didn’t need to tell Steve because Steve knew that he loved him too.

Danny nodded and followed Joe to the dining room table. They are their dinner and tried to keep conversation light, mostly for Grace but for Danny as well. He was quite as he ate, he tried to keep an ear out for Steve if he called for him but there was nothing. He pushed himself to eat dinner. After a while, everyone finished and helped clean up. Danny was standing at the sink, loading the dishwasher when he looked up to push hair out of his eyes. And his eyes landed on a figure outside, standing with his feet in the sand. He watched as he walked slowly towards the water, sticking his feet in just to feel it on his skin. His head rolled back. Danny dried his hands and moved quickly out of the kitchen and to the lanai. He made sure to make noise so Steve wouldn’t startle. “Hey Steve, you hungry?”

But he watched as his lover’s knees bent, falling into the ocean. His body hunched over. “Danny…..it was so close.”

“What was babe?” Danny bent down and held the cast so it wouldn’t get it wet. 

“I almost died.” Tears were flowing down his face. 

“Steve…” Danny said in almost a disbelieving tone. 

“It was going to be on live tv, my head was pulled back and they were about to slit my throat before the SEALS came in.”

“Jesus Christ…..Steve.” Danny mumbled, he laid his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve winced in pain. “They pulled on my arm so it’s tender, I think it’s from being chained up.”

“Fuck.” 

Steve looked up at Danny. “Why are you still here? How do you even love me still?”

Danny was dumbfounded. “How can I not love you? Huh? I’ve been a zombie for months. I sleep, stay in bed. I’ve worked, but it’s like I’m not even me. I couldn’t move on. I didn’t have enough of you yet. When they came and told me I lost it. I can’t even begin to tell you how terrible is it was but right now Steve, I need you to not check out okay? I fucking put you in the ground, I buried you. Do not check out on me!” Danny yelled. 

Steve started laughing. Hysterically laughing, he fell back onto the sand, holding his arm over his body so the cast doesn’t get wet. “Danny, I’m not going to check out baby.” Steve finally pulled himself together. “I’m just processing, that’s all. I’m trying to figure out everything in my head. Everything they did to me, it’s all in my head. I don’t know how to deal with it, I don’t know how to really move on. Figure out wow this all happened, how I fit back in with the team.” Steve looked at Danny in the eye. “With you.”

“Oh.” Danny blushed. “Don’t be a jerk, I’ve been worried.”

“Truth be told Danny, I’ll need to see a therapist but that's okay. I’ll take that over the shit they did to me.”

Steve and Danny sat outside talking. Steve telling Danny what happened to him while he was held captive. He didn’t tell him everything but enough to get some of the weight off of his chest. Steve cried, but Danny was there to comfort him the whole time. He needed to feel close to Danny again, something about coming home felt off. He wasn’t sure if everyone felt like this of if they were having problems. He was scared. He looked over at Danny, the moon light on his hair and his tanned body. Steve swallowed hard. “Baby, you look beautiful.”

Danny turned his head and looked at Steve. He had tears in his eyes. 

“Why are you crying?” Steve adjusted the way he sat. “Please don’t cry.”

“I put you in the ground Steve….” Danny started to cry 

“I know you did.” Steve pulled Danny into him, ignoring the pain he was in. He held Danny close. Kisses his temple, ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I saw the articles on line, they were fucking with my head.”

Danny looked at Steve. “Kiss me.”

Steve smiled and brought Danny’s face close to his, he parted his lips. Let the soft feeling of Danny’s lips touch his. Steve felt a jolt through his body, he pulled back and looked at Danny in the eyes. He smiled and went back for more. Soft and sweet, tongues massaging one another. Teeth biting lips, a desperate need for one another. Danny moved his body so he could sit on Steve. He groaned when he sank down, feeling the hard length beneath him. Steve pulled away and framed Danny’s face with his hands. “I have two regrets.”

”What?” Danny asked, clearly out of breath. 

Steve smiled. “That we didn’t make love before I left.” He leaned up and kissed Danny again. 

Danny moaned and licked Steve’s lips. “What’s the other?”

“That I didn’t ask you to marry me.”

“What?” Danny pulled back. “What?”

Steve moved his hand from Danny’s face to reach into his pocket ignoring the pain of his sprained wrist. He pulled out a silver band. “I found this in Germany on my way home, it I was in the airport. It’s nothing special….but I saw it and thought if you.”

“Steve…” Danny breathed out. 

“I want you to wear this, I want you to marry me. Daniel Williams, will you please let me have the privilege of being your husband, will you marry me?” Steve slipped the ring on Danny’s finger. 

Danny couldn’t speak, he had hot tears rolling down his cheeks. His voice was caught in his throat. His eyes glanced down to the ring, it looked cheep but Danny didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Steve, crushing him. But neither one of them really cared in his moment. “Yes.” Danny finally whispered. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Steve smiled and held onto Danny for dear life. “Hey, I think I need some food. Got enough in there for me?”

Danny smiled. “Babe, I’d go get you anything you wanted right now.”

Steve laughed as Dannny helped him up. “So can you….um?”

“I probably could, but not quite sure my hips can take the beating.”

Danny smiled as they walked arm and arm back to the house. Steve already saw the food trey in front of his chair with a glass of milk and two coconut waters. He smiled and looked over at Clara. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Do you feel better?”

Steve tried to shrug but his shoulder wasn’t having it. “I’ve been better.”

Grace came running down the stairs. “Danno!”

“Yeah?” Danny turned around and looked at his daughter. 

She had a a bag in her hand, Steve looked at her and smiled but went back to his food. “I found this on my bed, who’s it from?”

Danny glanced at Steve. “I think it’s from Steve.”

She turned and looked at him. “Thank you.”

“You haven't opened it yet.” Steve observed.

She shook her head. “I don’t need to. I’m sure it’s fantastic.” She sat on the floor next to Steve and looked into the small bag. She gasped at what she found. She pulled out a snow globe with tall buildings. On the front it says Germany. She smiled. “Dad it’s beautiful, Danno look.” She held it out to her father but screamed instead. She jumped up with her hands over her mouth.

Danny noticed Steve tense up.

“What are you doing?” Danny yelled. “I think you gave Steve a heart attack.”

She grabbed Danny’s hand, her finger tracing over the band. “WHAT is this!?” Grace yelled. 

Danny laughed. “Oh that.”

“Yeah that!” Grace’s eyes were large. 

“What’s going on?” Doris asked as she and Rachel walked into the room. 

“Danno has a ring, and I want to know why.” Grace turned and looked at Steve. He just smiled as he ate his food. 

“Steve asked me to marry him.” Danny announced.

“What did you say?” Stan asked holding a beer in hand. 

Steve smiled and took Danny’s hand into his own. “He said yes.”

Grace yelled in excitement and threw her arms around Danny. “I’m so excited!”

Danny laughed and held Grace up high, spinning her around in circles. “Baby, I’m so glad you are okay with this!”

Steve watched on. “Okay now, okay.” Steve said pushing the food away that he had eaten. “Where’s the love?” He opened his arms. Grace bounced into him, making him groan in pain.

“Sorry.” Grace said sadly. 

“Baby it’s okay. You can hug me anytime, anyway.” Steve said kissing her cheek. “I love you, I worked so hard to get home to you.” He brushed her hair away from her face. “And to Danno.”

Grace nodded sadly. “But you got hurt.”

“I did babe.” Steve looked down at his cast. “You remember when I broke this arm before? Why don’t you go find the sharpies in the office and you can draw on it okay?”

Grace smiled and kissed Steve on the cheek. “Thanks Daddy Steve.”

Steve smiled and pushed away the tears that started to fall from his eyes. She walked towards the office and Rachel and Stan walked over congratulating them. “I’m so glad you are home Steve, really.” Rachel said. “Stan and I are going home tonight, do you want us to leave Grace here?”

Danny looked at Rachel. “Why don’t you take her home huh? I’m sure she wants to. I’ll pick her up tomorrow for our clean up day at the beach.”

Stan nodded. “We will go pack up. Gives her time to color on the cast.”

“Danny, can I talk to you?” Eddie said getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

Danny followed him and started to make water for tea. “What’s up Dad?”

“Do you want to be alone with Steve tonight? We can go get a hotel for the night.”

“Oh God, no Dad. It’s fine. I think the more people around right now is the best.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you just got engaged.”

Danny smiled a goofy smile. “Yeah, I did.”

“Congratulations son, I’m happy for you. Really.”

“Thanks Pop, want tea?”

”No, I’m having scotch.” He father said pulling the bottle from the cabinet. He poured some into a glass and walked back into the living room

Danny finished making the tea and brought some out to Steve, Grace was sitting on his lap coloring on his white cast. Steve smiled at Steve and set the cup down. “Need anything else?”

“No, I’m good.” Steve laid his head back on the chair. “I do smell scotch.”

“Want some?” Eddie asked. 

Steve cracked a eye open. “Yeah.” He closed his eye and laid back down. “Danno, sit down. You are like a nervous old woman.”

Danny sat down and looked on. He let out a shaky breath. “Okay.” His voice cracked. 

“Son, what’s wrong?” Clara asked. 

“I’m going going anywhere Danno. I’m right here.” Steve reached out, feeling Danny’s hand take his own.

“Daddy Steve, were you taken by the bad people?”

Steve opened his eyes. “Yes.”

“They are the ones that hurt you?”

“Yes.”

“You almost died?” She questioned not looking at him. 

“Yes.”

She nodded. “It’s weird, because I know you are here. But what I don’t understand is who did we have a funeral for?”

Steve let out a sigh as he rubbed her back. “Baby, I don’t know. But the Navy is going to fix it all. Don’t worry about what happened to me okay? I’m fine. And pretty soon we can go surfing as soon as I’m all healed up. The bad guys wont come here.”

“What if they do?” Grace asked, turning her body to look into Steve’s eyes. 

Steve heard Rachel and Stand behind him. He held her face in his hands. “Baby, if anyone comes after you ever, ever, ever again…..I will take care of you. I will protect you and I will protect Danno. You two are my life okay? I love you so much.”

“I don’t want to leave you tonight.” She said softly. “Can I stay just one more night?”

Steve looked at Danny with a quick nod he had his answer. “Of course, you gotta help me up to bed and help me with my pills.”

She smiled. “I’ll help and do whatever you need me to do.”

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes and held on to Steve tightly as she hugged him. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Everyone eventually left, Grace helped Steve up the steps and into bed where she got him his pain pills and water. She read him a story and fell asleep next to him on the bed. When Danny got up to the bedroom his heart ached for the love he had for Steve. He wasn’t sure if he was going to have bad dreams so he got Grace and carried her into her bed across the hall from the room his parents were. Doris decided to sleep there down stairs that night and Danny felt that he was finally calming down. He went back to bed and got in, back on his side of the bed. Steve rolled over and pressed himself against Danny. “I missed this.” He whispered in Danny’s ear, his lips brushing against his ear.

“I missed this a lot, more than you will ever know.”

Steve pressed himself harder against Danny. “I love you so much.”

Danny choked on his cry and nodded his head. He didn’t need to tell Steve because Steve knew that he loved him too.


	19. Get Danny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Danno?” Grace said slowly walked towards him. “Are you going to be okay?”
> 
> “I’m going to be perfect monkey, just gotta heal up okay?” Danny said softly. 
> 
> Rachel smiled and nodded towards Steve. “Is he going to be okay?”
> 
> Danny smiled and rocked Steve gently. “Yeah, he’s gonna be fine. Listen, why do you take her back to our house huh? I’ll be home tomorrow and she see me then? I’m honestly worn out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left and I really hope you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it and seeing where this took me. Drop a note and be sure to thank CowandCalf too!

FIVE MONTHS LATER:

Steve pulled himself out of the water and walks to the shore line. He had just finished his swim and was ready to head off to work to see Danny. He smiled, Danny had left early and was only gone two hours, but Steve missed him. They had a fight that weekend and after they made up Steve always got clingy to Danny. He ran up to the house where he got showered and changed and headed off to see his doctor for his last follow up and then the Palace. When he arrived though the offices were quite. He frowned when he didn’t see anyone. Steve walked into his office when his cell started to ring. He looked down and smiled, it was Danny. “Hey sexy, where is everyone? Where are you?” Steve pushed the button on his computer. 

“Steve, it’s Chin. Where are you?”

Steve didn’t like the tone of Chin’s voice. “Office, what’s up? Where’s Danny?”

Chin sighed. “Danny’s been shot..heading to Queens now but hes loosing a lot of blood.”

Steve shook his head no. “I want him at Tripler!” Steve yelled as he started to run out of his office. His heart pounding against his chest, he got into Danny’s car and turned on the lights and sirens. He sped off as fast as he could. Once he arrived at the hospital he got out, left the Camaro in the parking bay and ran inside. He stopped dead in front of the nurses station. “Danny Williams, where is he?”

The woman raised her eyebrows and Steve. “And you are?”

“Commander Steve McGarrett, I’m his partner.”

“One moment, go sit down.”

Steve rolled his eyes but went to the waiting room where he found Chin and Kono, covered in blood. “Are you guys okay? What happened, and why wasn’t I called?”

”It’s Danny’s blood. We are okay.” Kono said.

“We tried to call you but our phones were jammed. HPD found the suspects and arrested them, apparently it was all a ploy to get Danny.”

“Because?” Steve asked, clearly annoyed. 

“Because you two are gay.” Kono said softly. 

“Fuck.” Steve says sitting down. “Where’s Lou?”

“With HPD, he’s going to get the guy in the rendition room.” Chin answers. 

“How bad is Danny?”

“It was pretty bad Steve.” Chin said. 

“Commander?” A doctor said stepping into the room. 

Steve jumped up and walked over. “How is he doc?”

“He’s stable enough for surgery, but he’s very lucky. Any closer and we’d be having a different discussion. He kept asking for you, come back and see him while we prep surgery.”

Steve nodded and followed him into a room, Steve hated hospitals, reminded him of to many terrible memories. He looked at Danny in the bed, he was pale. “Baby, what happened?” Steve said softly as he took Danny’s hand in his own.

“Trying to play Super SEAL I guess.” Danny said softly, his voice was rough. 

Steve saw the nurses come in and he knew it was time for Danny to go. “Leave that to me huh?” Steve leaned down and pushed his lips to Danny’s temple. “I love you, I’ll be here when you wake up okay?”

He saw the nurse pushing a needle into the IV. Danny’s eyes fluttering closed. “Love you..” He managed to spill out before falling asleep. Steve was asked to leave and he walked back slowly to the waiting room where he found the entire team he sat down with his head in his hands, hunched over. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Danny want hurt and he couldn’t prevent it, he couldn’t help him. Steve sat up and realized he needed to get Grace here, he pulled his phone from his pocket and turned around, his eyes landing on Grace. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and walked over to the girl and bent down in front of her. “Hey baby, did your Mom tell you what happened?”

She nodded. “Yes. Danno got hurt. Is he going to be okay?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, hes gonna be okay. Don’t worry okay?”

Grace nodded and wrapped her arms around Steve. He looked up at Rachel and nodded. “It’s going to be okay.”

Steve found himself standing next to Chin and Lou at the door to the rendition room. He sighed as his hand wrapped around the door handle and pulled it open. He looked at the man that was handcuffed to the chair. He head was hung low, he was a large man. But his head lifted as Steve entered the room. And he stopped in his tracks. He knew exactly who it was. The man was the bully from the restaurant when Steve was dressed in his fatigues, he felt his body shaking. He cracked his knuckles as he started to circle the man. 

“Hey, you can’t keep me here like this….why are you stalking me like prey? And what’s this drain for?” He man shouted. 

“Actually I can.” Steve looked down at the man in front of him. “You don’t remember me?”

”Why should I?” I man spat. 

Steve growled as he got into the man’s face. “You kicked my boyfriend and I out of the restaurant, telling me that faggots didn’t belong there….remember me now?”

The man’s eyes grew large. 

Steve punched the man so hard he felt his nose break from the hit. He watched as the man’s head hung forward, blood dripping into the drain. “That’s what the drain in for, makes clean up easy.” Steve snarled. Steve pulled his arm back and connected with the man’s face again. He felt the cheek bone break against his knuckles, Steve groaned out in pain. He looked down at his hand, his knuckles were cracked and covered in blood his fingers already swelling. Steve heard the door open from behind him, he turned his head slightly in acknowledgment but turned his attention back to the man before him. He growled before he pounced on the man, hitting him with everything he had in his body. Steve had the man by the throat with his bare hands, squeezing. “If he dies I will come back and fucking kill you!” Chin and Lou were on him in seconds pulling him off. 

“Walk it off man, walk it off.” Lou said shoving Steve out of the room. 

Steve made his way up to the break room where he put his hands under the cold water, he knew his right had was probably broken. But he honestly didn’t give a shit, he was pissed off and angry. He needed to let out his frustrations and the only way knew how was to swim until he couldn’t swim anymore. Until the his body started to burn and ache from being in the water to long. Then pull himself out of the water and go for a run until his legs turned to jello. He sighed as the cold water started to numb his hand. 

He turned the water off and got a towel from the counter and wrapped his hand in it. He turned around to find Lou and Chin opening a first aid kit. Steve was shaking. “Where is he?”

“On his way to HPD.” Chin said walking over to Steve with a white tube. He took Steve’s hand in his own and squeezed the gel onto his knuckles. “This will help the cuts but also numb it, you need to get to the hospital and have an x-ray done.”

“It’s broken, I already know, my middle finger and my ring finger. Possibly the top part too.”

“What were you thinking Steve?” Lou asked. 

Steve shrugged. “He shot Danny. I had to take care of it.”

“I told HPD that he got banged up in the raid.” Lou said. “We need to get back to the hospital.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah.” He walked past Chin and Lou and made his way to Danny’s car. Chin and Lou followed him and got into the car with him, keeping a close eye on him. 

Steve walked into the hospital back to the waiting room where he was before and looked at the nurse and tried to smile. “Any news on Danny Williams?”

She smiled and typed away on her computer. “Looks like he’s doing well. The doctors are almost finished with him in surgery and he will go to recovery soon. It will be a little bit before you can go in there.”

“I need to go get my hand looked at….” Steve sighed, but a friendly hand touched his shoulder. He turned and looked right into Maila. “…Hey…”

“I’ll look at it, let’s go Commander.”

He nodded and followed Maila towards a room. “I know I Broke it. I just don’t know how bad.”

“Well let’s get a x-ray and go from there.” Maila smiled at Steve. “I was just in OR, he’s doing really well. He’s lost a lot of blood but he’s fighting.”

Steve kept his mouth shut, he knew not to trust anything that came out of his mouth so he just nodded and followed Maila to x-ray.

An hour later Steve walked back into the waiting room where he found Grace cuddled up asleep next to her mother and Kono. He smiled and walked over to her, he bent down and kissed her head. Steve closed his eyes when he realized his hands were still shaking. He sat across from the little girl and realized that she wasn’t so little anymore. She was nearly twelve. Steve shook his head and laid his hand on his lap. It was wrapped tightly, he looked down at his other hand. He wanted to marry Danny he wanted to be his husband and the chance nearly got away from him twice. From his injuries he and Danny still hadn’t been able to make love. He shook his head and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands and head hanging low. Now Danny was shot and he’d have a recovery, Steve looked up and looked around the room. All eyes were on him, like they were waiting for him to explode. He chuckled to himself, he was going to explode. He knew he was but he needed to get out of here before it happened. But he couldn’t do it until he knew Danny was safe and out of the woods. He looked over at his mother, she gave him a weak smile. Steve stood up and started to pace the room. 

“Steve, maybe you should get some coffee?” Doris suggested. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, coffee and Steve is bad when he’s like this.” Chin said. “I’ll go get you a protein shake.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need anything.” Steve stopped and leaned against a pillar. 

“I’m sure getting something will help.” Rachel said. 

“I don’t need anything!” Steve shouted. “Fuck….I just need Danny, that’s all I need!!” Steve yelled. 

Doris stood up and walked over to Steve, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. “I can’t…..Mom…I can’t fall to pieces yet okay……I just can’t.”

Doris nodded her head. “I know…you can’t. Just, I’m here for you. We are all here.”

Steve nodded his head just as he saw the doctor that was working on Danny walk towards him with Maila. He let go of Doris and took a few steps forward. “Is everything okay?”

The doctor smiled. “Danny is doing great. He lost a lot of blood, we don’t typically transfuse so we did some other things and he responded well. The bullet missed all his vital organs, it is a belly wound so it’s going to be very tender for a while and he may need some PT, he is on IV and iron is being pumped into him as well to help build up his blood cells, but honestly I don’t see why he can’t go home in the morning. I’m sure you will see to his recovery?”

Steve smiled and nodded. “Of course, thank you….I….” Steve reached out and took the doctors hand. “….thank you.”

Maila smiled. “Why don’t I take you back to see him, huh?”

He turned around and realized that Grace was still asleep, he figured he would get her in there later to see him and he was more than likely still in recovery. He followed Maila to a large room where there were many patients waking up from surgery. He saw Danny right away and walked over to him. He took his hand and realized how pale he really was. “Danny….Danny…Danny…..you scared me baby, I’m here with you now…I’ll protect you…”

“Mmm….Steve….” Danny moaned out.

“Yeah I’m here baby, I’m here.” Steve said, he noticed that Danny was swallowing a lot and fast. 

“Don’t….feel…mmm….”

Steve turned around and found a small pail and placed it near Danny’s head. He wrapped his other hand around Danny’s neck and guided his face to the pail. He started to throw up, Steve winced as Danny moaned out in pain. A nurse rushed over and checked his vitals. “That’s it sweetheart, it’s okay…” Steve watched as tears sprung from Danny’s eyes. “…Can you give him something for the nausea?”

The nurse nodded her head and went to retrieve some medicine. She returned and pushed something into his IV, Danny was laying back on the pillows. His eyes opening and closing every so often, looking at Steve. Steve wrapped his hand around Danny’s. “I love you babe, as soon as you can get out of here we will go somewhere else okay? Just you want me, I think we deserve it.”

Danny nodded and closed his eyes one last time. Steve smiled as he watched Danny sleep. His chest rising and falling. Steve followed them as they eventually moved Danny to a private room, he sat in a chair that he pulled next to the bed and pulled out his phone. Texting everyone, telling them Danny was okay and as soon as he wakes up Grace could come in with some more visitors. Steve closed his eyes and focused on the beeping of the machines and the breathing of Danny next to him. 

Several hours later he opened his eyes when he heard Danny moan. He stood up and took his hand into his. “Hey babe, you okay?”

Danny took a deep breath and then groaned again. “Shit…that hurts.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry babe. Can I help?”

Danny opened his eyes and looked directly into Steve’s eyes. “You helped me throw up, and you called me sweetheart.”

Steve smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah I did.”

Danny smiled and reached for the cup of water. “I liked that.”

“Liked that I helped you throw up?”

Danny tried not to laughed, wrapped his arm around his stomach. “Idiot, I liked that you called me sweetheart.”

“I’ll do it more often then.” Steve leaned down and pushed his lips to Danny’s forehead. “I promised a trip too.”

“Mmm, Maui. Take me to Maui.”

“Whatever you want Danno.” Steve reached out with his injured hand and gently touched Danny’s face. “I love you so much.”

Danny cracked a smile. “I love you too. What happened to your hand?”

Steve swallowed and looked down at his hand. “I…um….I….sorta beat the shit out of the guy that shot you.”

“Steve….”

“It was the guy that threw us out of the restaurant. I broke my hand, it will be fine.”

“Babe, you didn’t need to do that for me…huh? You listening to me.”

“But I did Danny. I needed to stand up for you, I needed to defend you, I wasn’t there to protect you when you got shot.”

Danny nodded his head. He knew it was pointless to fight with Steve on his. “Adrenaline crash yet?”

Steve shook his head no. “I’ve been pushing it aside, I’ve been shaking for hours.”

“Shit Steve, go swim or something.” Danny said. 

“I…can’t….”

“What? What is it?” Danny asked. 

“I can’t leave you yet, I almost lost you twice. I…I don’t want to wait anymore Danny. I need to marry you, I want to make love to you.”

Danny smiled and scooted closer to Steve. “Lay with me.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled on top, wrapping his body around Danny’s, being aware of his wound he stayed away from it. He rested his head on the blond man’s shoulder and almost instantly fell asleep. Danny held Steve, they both needed one anothers comfort. Danny turned the TV on and left the sound off, within a few moments he heard the door open and found Rachel and Grace walking in. He smiled and pushed his finger to his lips, telling them both to be quite. 

“Danno?” Grace said slowly walked towards him. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m going to be perfect monkey, just gotta heal up okay?” Danny said softly. 

Rachel smiled and nodded towards Steve. “Is he going to be okay?”

Danny smiled and rocked Steve gently. “Yeah, he’s gonna be fine. Listen, why do you take her back to our house huh? I’ll be home tomorrow and she see me then? I’m honestly worn out.”

“Course you are….” Rachel smile. “Hug and kiss Grace, I’ll get her home so she can get some sleep and real food.”

Danny said his goodbyes and kissed Steve’s head. He knew things would be different. He knew that Steve was going to marry him sooner, rather than later.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve looked over at Danny, his left hand on his thigh. He reached over and laced their fingers together. “It was perfect though, just us and Gracie on the beach behind the house at sunrise, God….Danno. It was beautiful. Thank you for getting up so early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Sorry it's short, but I needed it to be. :)

SIX WEEKS LATER:

 

“I still can’t believe we did that.” Danny said as Steve drove through a rural area of Maui.

Steve looked over at Danny, his left hand on his thigh. He reached over and laced their fingers together. “It was perfect though, just us and Gracie on the beach behind the house at sunrise, God….Danno. It was beautiful. Thank you for getting up so early.”

Danny smiled. “Anything for you babe. Everyone is going to be upset when they realized they weren't invited to the wedding.”

Steve brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Danny’s hand softly. “I don’t care. We will have a party later, do the wedding thing if you want. But honestly, I think everyone will be happy.”

“You sure are laying on the smooth dog charm, aren’t you? It is kind of the first time I’ve seen it before.” Danny laughed. 

Steve smiled and pulled into a long driveway. “I’m pulling out all the stops for you tonight babe.” Steve parked the car and opened his door, making sure to open Danny’s for him. 

“Carry me in there and I will fucking shoot you.”

Steve laughed and took Danny’s hand into his as they walked up the steps to the wrap around lanai, Steve pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, he stepped in while Danny turned the lights on. It was a beautiful, gray walls, white couch soft lighting, white kitchen tiles with beautiful dark brown cabinets, stainless steal appliances. A dozen windows, beautiful backyard that over looked the ocean. Steve and Danny turned to one another and smiled. “This is beautiful, Steve..thank you.”

Steve wrapped his body around Danny’s, pressing his front to his new husbands’ backside. “I love your ass, do you know that?”

Danny laughed and pushed against Steve harder. “I love this, you and me.”

Steve lowered his head down and sucked on the spot just below Danny’s ear lobe. “Why don’t you go upstairs, I’ll get our bags?”

“Okay…” Danny mumbled. 

Steve ran back outside and got their bags, locking the car he headed back inside where he turned the lights off and locked the door. He carried their bags up the stairs and found the master bedroom. It was a soft Green color on the walls, with a beautiful brown down feather blanket on the top. A few dressers and two night stands, all black with a sliding glass door. White curtains hanging up in the windows. Steve smiled when he saw the candles, he found the matches and lit them. He found the gas fireplace at the foot of the bed and turned on the flame just for the mood. He heard the water running in the bathroom so he emptied out his pockets on the night stand that didn’t have Danny’s stuff and slowly walked to the bathroom where he found Danny neck deep in the deep tub. Steve smiled. “Hey beautiful.”

Danny glanced up and looked at Steve. “Hey sexy, I thought this would be good, just to relax.”

Steve smiled and moved closer to Danny, he sat on the side of the tub. “I think it’s a good idea, but I think maybe I have a better way to help you relax.”

“And what would that be?” Danny asked looking up at Steve through his lashes. 

Steve smiled and let his hand snake into the water, where he grabbed Danny’s cock, stroking it firmly. “Maybe this…..”

Danny closed his eyes and arched his back. “Mmmmm…..Don’t stop.”

Steve pulled his hand from the water and started to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. “If you want more…..” He backed out of the bathroom and found his way over to the bed where he kicked off his jeans and boxer briefs. He got onto the bed. A moment later he heard the water draining from the tub and soft foot steps coming towards him, he opened his eyes to find Danny walking towards him, fully naked and fully hard. Steve smiled and lifted his head up with his arm. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Danny shook his head and felt the blush creeping up in his cheeks. “Naw, babe. You look amazing.”

Before Danny knew it Steve moved quickly, standing before him running his finger tips up and down Danny’s sides softly. “Sweetheart, stop. Don’t put yourself down like that. You are beautiful, your body….” Steve’s eyes looked up and down, landed right back on Danny’s crystal blue eyes. “….it’s so tan and beautiful. You are so strong and sexy….” Steve gently ran the back on his hand on Danny’s cheek. “…..your smile, your eyes…..” Steve smiled. “….your beautiful blonde hair…” He let his other hand slide down the front of Danny’s stomach while the one on his cheek gently gripped the back on Danny’s neck, he finally gripped his husband’s cock…. “and this cock….God….it’s so big….and fat….I can’t wait to taste you…..to let you fuck me….but babe….I have one request..”

Danny’s eyes were rolling in the back of his head. “Anything….” He swallowed hard.

“Let me….” Steve kept his strokes on his cock firm and even, he swallowed hard. “….let me make love to you right now. Our first time, let me show you…I can be soft and gentle, I can be whatever you need me to be babe.”

Danny opened his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. “Keep talking to me like that babe, and you can do whatever you want to me.”

Steve smiled and lowered his head, pushing his lips against Danny’s. Their mouths opening to one another, their tongues dueling in a soft and soft war. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him down to the bed, hovering over Danny he pushed his knee between Danny’s legs to separate his legs. He ran his down down Danny’s side and gripped his hip, needing it with his fingers. Steve pulled his lips away from Danny and looked at him in the eyes. “I love you so much Danny, so much.” Danny could have sworn at that moment Steve had tears forming in his eyes, but he couldn’t be sure. 

Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I love you too.”

Steve trailed down Danny’s body with kisses. He reached the aching member of his husband, he glanced up and licked up the pre-come that had pooled on Danny’s stomach. He looked back up at Danny and saw his husband’s eyes blown, his lips parted. He lowers his had back down and kissed the tip of Danny’s cock, wrapping his lips around and sucking on him. Danny’s hands flew to Steve’s head. Unable to control his hips from thrusting up into Steve’s face. Steve placed his arms across Danny’s stomach to still him, as he lowered his mouth father down on Danny’s cock. He took all of Danny in, Steve’s nose was pushed up against the soft curls around the base of his cock. Steve swallowed down and hummed at the same time, causing Danny to yell out in pleasure. “Steve….!”

Steve ran his teeth up Danny’s length, popping off his cock. He smiled and looked up at Danny. “Ready for this?”

Danny swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Yeah, you….your…gonna prep me good right?” His nervousness coming through his voice. 

Steve ran his hands up and down Danny’s legs. “Yeah babe. I’m going to make sure you are good, I wont hurt you okay.”

Danny nodded and watched as Steve reached over to the night stand and picked up a bottle of lube and placed it on the bed near Danny’s hip. He was nervous, he was afraid of it hurting, he was afraid that he wouldn’t be prepped enough, but he trusted Steve. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, he caught Steve’s eye and his husband smiled softly at him. Steve reached up and took two pillows from the head of the bed and brought them down. “Up babe.” Steve asked as he guided the pillows under Danny’s ass. Steve smiled at Danny. “Okay, I’m gonna put some on my fingers okay, and then I’ll slowly push in.” Danny nodded and wrapped his hand around his cock that had flagged slightly. 

Steve poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and got his thumb slicked up and ready, he placed his thumb on Danny’s puckered hole and watched how it contracted under his touch. “Shit Danny…..this is…” Steve swallowed hard. “….this is hot.” Steve noticed that Danny was pumping his cock hard and fast. “Slow down babe….slow….” 

Danny nodded. “Right…”

Steve slowly breached Danny’s hole and pushed his thumb in. Danny’s eyes popped open and moaned out, his breathed became hard and fast. 

“Danny, you okay….this this okay?” Steve asked as he pushed his thumb in and out of the hole. 

“Fine……ohhh God……Steve….it…feels…oh my…….” Danny panted out.

Steve smiled and withdrew his thumb, as he poured more lube onto his pointer finger and slowly pushed back into Danny….he watched as Danny withered, clearly enjoying himself as Steve finger fucked him. He added another finger and started to scissor Danny open, Danny was pushing back down on to Steve’s fingers. “Babe, please…I need….more…I need…oh God…” Danny thrashed his head back and fourth on the pillow. 

“It’s so hot babe, this is just…..fuck…it’s really sexy.”

When Steve knew that Danny was open enough for him he pulled his fingers out and started to lube up in aching cock. His head was purple, he was ready for this. He needed this. He positioned himself at Danny’s hole and leaned forward. “Wrap your legs around me babe, I want us to be as close as possible. I want to look into your eyes when I enter you, I love you.”

Danny looked into Steve’s eyes. “I love you too babe, so much.”

“Okay babe…” Steve said as he pushed against Danny’s hole a little more. “…wrap your hand around your cock, and take a deep breath and exhale.”  
Danny nodded slightly as his shaking handed gripped his cock, moving stroking his hand as fast as he could. When he let his breath out, Steve pushed in slowly, he grunted at the tightness of the hole. He worried he didn’t do enough to stretch Danny out. Their eyes were locked on to one another, Danny held his breath as Steve made the last push to end up balls deep in Danny. Steve let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and dropped his head on Danny’s shoulder. They both needed time to adjust to the feeling, to the tightness of it all. 

When Steve lifted his head back up and looked into Danny’s tear filled eyes. “Babe, am I hurting you, what’s wrong?”

Danny shook his head and wrapped his arms around Steve. “I can’t believe we are finally making love, I love you.”

Steve smiled. “I love you too.” He lowered his head and started to kiss Danny as he started to move his hips, sliding his cock gently in and out of his lover. He felt the hole start to loosen more and Danny was meeting every thrust he made. Danny’s moans were filling the space between them, they were breathing in the same air that was suddenly becoming hot and thick. Steve withdrew almost completely and slammed into Danny’s hole…causing the blonde to moan out and arch his back. “Fuck……good god what was that?”

Steve smiled. “The prostate babe…” Steve angled his body and started to slam into his husband again, fucking him with everything he had in his body. Sweat dripping from his forehead onto Danny’s face. Steve’s breathing becoming harsh… “Babe….fuck you feel so good, so sexy….god…..I love this so much….I love you.”

Steve was hitting Danny’s sweet spot each time he would slam into his lover, Danny was coming undone. Unable to really focus on anything but the amazing feeling of Steve. “Babe…I’m…shit…Gonna…”

“It it go babe, let me have it.”

Within a few moments Danny was yelling out Steve’s name as he almost blacked out, Steve kissed Danny back to life as he sped up his thrusts chasing after his own release. A few moments later he faltered with his thrusts and was spilling his seed into Danny’s ass. Steve dropped his weight on top of Danny. Danny carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, leaving kisses on his lovers skin where ever his lips could reach. Steve lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Danny that had a goofy smile on his face. “I’m sorry….are you okay?” Steve asked as he lifted his body from Danny’s. 

Danny smiled. “I’m perfect babe. Where are you going?” He asked, watching Steve walk into the bathroom. 

Steve came back with a rag. “Going to clean you up.” Steve said he leaned on the bed and wiped at Danny’s stomach, his own stomach and then Danny’s ass. “It would suck if all this cum dried babe.”

Danny smiled. “You okay?”

Steve threw the rag into the bathroom and turned the light on. “Yeah babe, I’m great.” Steve pulled the blankets up over their naked bodies. “I love you.” Steve pulled Danny into him. “I can’t believe we are married and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Danny smiled and snuggled closer to Steve. “Me either, I love you too.”

Danny and Steve laid in bed, talking and caressing one another. The candles were dying down, some already burned out when Steve phone started to ring. Steve groaned and looked at the phone. “It’s Chin.”

Danny smiled. “Answer it.”

Steve answered the phone and put it on speaker. “Aloha, howzit Chin?”

“Uhhh, you tell me. Where are you guys, huh?”

“Vacation.” Steve said calmly. 

“Where?” Kono asked. 

“Maui.” Steve answered. 

“And, I’m assuming Danny is with you?” Chin asked. 

“Course.”

“Did we interrupt something?” Lou chimed in.

“Nope.” Danny said. “Already did that.”

Steve shot a look at Danny and smiled. “Seriously babe?”

Danny nodded. “Yup.”

“Something you wanna tell us?” Chin asked. 

“Nope.” Steve said. 

“According to Grace, she was up early attending a wedding.” Lou said. “Something you wanna tell us.”

Danny looked up at Steve and kissed his lips dirty. “Busy guys, talk later.” He hung the phone up and tossed it behind him. He rolled over on top of Steve. “My turn….husband.”

Steve smiled and kissed Danny’s neck, right where he likes it. “I love it…..” Kiss. “….when you call me that.”

“I love it too.” Danny kissed Steve again where he made love to Steve. They both did this all night long, making love to one another, to each other. Their lives were finally settled, finally right after all of these years. They fell asleep in the early morning hours, wrapped in one anothers arms. Where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? I'll take suggestions on what to do next!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, all mistakes are mine. I did proof it the best that I could, but there's always little words that i missed. Looking for a BETA!


End file.
